Lost Memories
by TheWolf32
Summary: Claire with the help of Myrnin builds a machine that can wipe human and vampire memories. Then Shane gets into trouble and is about to be executed and Claire uses the machine on Amelie. The machine wipes her mind so far that she forgets about Morganville. Please Read and Review! X
1. Prologue

Lost Memories

Disclaimer: I do not sadly own Morganville Vampires. Rachel Caine does.

Prologue

"Get off of me!" Shane shouted struggling against the iron grip of the vampire guards.

"Please Shane had nothing to do with it he's innocent!" I shouted at the guards taking him to whatever fate had in store for him.

As we were dragged in through the doors and through the corridors until we got to the Elders Councils chamber which I have been in one too many times. The doors opened and Shane was shoved in. I managed to slip in before I got squashed or decapitated. There at the head of the table was the most badass vampire in town. There on the table was something under it.

Shane gets shoved to her and falls to his knees.

Well," Amelie said. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Shane stays quiet. _He's not going to say anything_. "Nothing at all? Well your girlfriend and friends will be disappointed."

"Wait Amelie please it wasn't him!" I said and drew her attention which I wished I hadn't done. It was better when she thought I wasn't here.

"Well well you brought a guest, Mr Collins. But she'll have to leave. This bears no witnesses." She got what was under the cloth. It was a sword. Or a very long, very sharp knife.

My mind went blank as I remembered my invention. It hadn't been fully tested yet. But I had no choice. As Amelie raised the sword I yelled out,

"Amelie!" Amelie looked at me and I raised the device and pressed the button. Nothing happened and I thought it hadn't worked and that Shane was going to die but then Amelie dropped the sword with a _clang_ and looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" The room is silent. "Answer me."

"Morganville, ma'am. Your in the Elders Councils chamber." One of the guards that brought Shane said.

"What's the Elders Council? What's Morganville?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should I continue? The next chapter will be longer.<strong>


	2. Chapter One

2 months earlier

Claire's point of view

"No Claire!" Myrnin said pushing out of the way. I would've fell if I hadn't grabbed the table. "Amelie would never allow it, and besides we already have a machine that wipes peoples minds."

"But this would be smaller and it would be great for defending yourself. The attavkerr could forget he is supposed to be attacking you so you won't die." I said. I had been asking, for weeks now to be allowed to build a machine that wipes peoples memories. It would shoot a beam or something and wipe out whatever memories were there. Like what Frank does but... different.

"And what happens if someone else gets a hold of it? Vampires could forget there vampires and walk out into the sun. Then you have Amelie to answer to. The answers no. Now stop asking me. I need you to shift these boxes." Myrnin said picking up a box that was really heavy but carrying it like it was made out of foam. I don't know why he needs me. He can easily move them himself.

"But..." I began.

"I said stop asking!"

I sighed and dragged a box out. It weighed a ton. I tugged on it but it wouldn't budge. I gave up. I turned to tell Myrnin he would have to move it but he was standing there watching me.

"Why don't you help me? Instead of standing there watching me." I said.

"You'll manage. Now hurry up or you'll be here until dark." Myrnin said sorting through a box of stuff.

_He seems eager to get rid of me, _I thought. Maybe he's just cranky because I kept bringing up the machine. I heaved at the box and pushed it but it wouldn't move.

"Myrnin it's too heavy. You have to lift it." I said. Myrnin sighed and came over and lifted the box and carried it to another table. He mumbled something along the lines of "whine, whine, whine." I rolled my eyes and looked through the box.

"Actually I'll look through that. You... Clean up." Myrnin said pushed me out the way.

"Fine." I picked up books that were on the floor and ordered them neatly, then I got a brush and swept up broken glass and put it in the bin, then brushed the floor and put the rubbish in the bin.

"Finished." I said and checked my phone. "It's going to be dark soon I'd better be going." I said.

"Bye. Don't be late tomorrow." Myrnin said. I waved then left.

* * *

><p>hen I got home I lockers and bolted the door - a habit that you need in Morganville - and went into the kitchen. There was Shane standing by the cooker while tacos were cooking. He looked up.<p>

"Hi." He said.

"Hi What have you been doing today?" I asked.

"Been to work. Want some?" Shane asked nodding towards the tacos cooking. I shrugged.

"Sure. I'm just gonna jump in the shower." I said. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and pulled out the plan for my drawing of the mind-wiper is medium in size and can be configured so that you could control how far back the memory loss goes and for how long. I decided I am going to discuss it over dinner.

Later I went downstairs to get food. I took my place, next to Shane after getting a plate of tacos and chips.

"So um... What do you think if someone decided to make a invention that wipes people's mind?" I asked.

"Isn't there already a computer for that?" Michael asked.

"Well what if it was a weapon? Or a defense item? Like if a vampire was going to attack you then the um, invention would wipe the mind of the vampire and he would forget and leave you alone." I explained.

"That would be awesome. Is someone making it?" Eve asked.

"Well they might be thinking about making it." I said.

"Are you making it?" Eve asked but Michael asked me a different question.

"How would you make one anyway? Where will you get the materials from?"

"Well... I could ask Myrnin how he got the stuff for his computer." I said.

"So you _are _making it?" Eve asked.

"Well I just need to get permission from Myrnin." I said. "Which he's not giving me at this moment in time. He says Amelie will never allow it,"

"Hell no." Shane said.

"And that someone else could get it and make vampires forget their vampires." I finished.

"Well then build it without her knowing." Eve said.

"I-I can't do that." I said, thinking about the amount of trouble I'll be in if she ever found out.

"CB, Amelie wouldn't have agreed to half the stuff you and that crazy ass vampire do down there if she had known about it. This isn't much different." Eve said.

"Yeah but Myrnin doesn't want me to do it. And its not like I can hide it from him. He comes into my room whenever he feels like it and he'll know something's up." I said. I hope she's not trying to get me in trouble.

"Well you'll just have to convince him. He loves you, you know. Well I wouldn't say _love _but-"

"She doesn't love him. Do you, Claire?" Shane asked. I shook my head without hesitation. "And he doesn't love her. Just convince him to let you build the machine."

"How?" I asked.

"Be extra nice to him. He might be pleased your being nice and doing nice things that he'll let you build it if he gets nice things." Michael said. "He's like a dog."

"Myrnin's not a dog, Michael. He's a vampire." I said.

"A crazy one. You don't know how his brain works, Claire. It might work." Eve said. I sighed.

"Fine I'll think about it." I said and ate my food without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of it? Review please :) <strong>


	3. Chapter Two

1 week earlier

Claire's point of view

It was a quiet day in our house. There was no drama apart from Shane and Eve bickering downstairs about what to have to eat. I looked at my invention which I had been meaning to field test but never got around to it. I was studying a book Myrnin had given me on alchemical signs. He was going to test me tomorrrow. The shouting escalated downstairs then I heard the sound of the door slamming. _I wonder what that was about..._I wondered. _I'm bored..._ I thought.I went downstairs to get something to eat when the someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it and there were two policemen there.

"The Founder wishes to see you." One of them said.

"Okay... Why did you have to come here?" I asked. Amelie could have just rung me.

"Its important. Now come on. She won't be kept waiting." The other policeman said.

"Okay." I got my bag and my coat and followed them to a police car. They drove me to Founder's Square then escorted me to her office. Two of her bodyguards opened the doors and I walked in. Shane was sitting on a chair next to her desk in handcuffs but Amelie wasn't there.

"Shane what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've been bad." Shane said shrugging.

"What have you done?" I asked, running through my head what he could have done.

"I let slip that you were building a mind wiper thing. She wants to see it. Also I stole something." He said.

"Why did you tell her that?" I asked. Shane shrugged and looked like he wasn't bothered about the whole situation. I was. I am going to be in so much trouble.

"I told you, I let that slip." He said. "While she was interrogating me." He held up his hands in surrender. "Shoot me but yeah." I sighed and looked around. What am I going to do?

"Where's Amelie?" I asked.

"Dunno. She just walked out. Wouldn't answer me." Shane replied. I sighed and sat down in a spare chair. A few minutes later Amelie walked in.

"Claire. I suppose Mr Collins has already told you about why your here." She said. I shook my head. I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was to see if Shane was lying or not. "Yes you have. Now I want to see it. Then I will have a little talk with Myrnin."

"Wait, wait Myrnin doesn't exactly know about it." I said. "He said you wouldn't allow it."

"He is right. Now hand it over and I will dispose of it." Amelie said.

"It's at home but I don't know where it is." I said.

"Stop lying to me, Claire. Hand it over." Amelie said her voice going cooler.

"I'm telling the truth! It's at home!" I said, getting frustrated that she won't believe me.

"She's right, Amelie. Claire is terrible at lying." Shane said. Amelie cast a quick glance at Shane then at me for a moment.

"Okay. Then Gerard will go to your house with you and retrieve it from there." Amelie said telling her bodyguard to come then explained what she wanted him to do. He nodded and started walking out. "Go with him. And don't use whatever you have created on him. I will know."

I nodded and followed the bodyguard out who was waiting impatiently by the door. I got into the limo before Gerard started the engine and drove off then in a few minutes we were at home. I sighed. I should've known it wouldn't last. I got out and went to unlock the door and invited Gerard in then I went up to my room to get the invention.

I got it and held it for a moment. Maybe I could make another one later when she's forgotten about it. I took it downstairs to Gerard who was searching the kitchen and I showed it to him. He got it and went back to the car, me following.

The drive back to Founders Square was the same as the last ones; silent. We drove into the car parking space and I saw something or someone running down the side of the building. I dismissed the thought as an animal and followed Gerard into the building. We walked through the hallways but Gerard stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing... Keep going." He said. I walked to where I think Amelie's office was but I went past it. I found the right door and opened it and gasped.

3 vampires lay with crossbolts in their chest and the window was open.

And Shane was nowhere to be seen. I stood there frozen but Gerard didn't hang around. He rushed the 3rd body on the floor and I saw it was Amelie. He pulled the cross bolt out of her chest. I un-froze and tugged the cross bolts pout of the other vampires. I had to yank twice before they came free.

"Leave now." Gerard said. I took my invention from the floor but Gerard beat me to it. "No leave it here. Just go." I nodded and ran out of the door and outside. The figure I saw running down the side of the building wasn't an animal; it was Shane.

_Oh god Shane, what have you done?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is up! What do yo think about this one? The next chapter will be in Shane's Point of View of what happened. <strong>

**Review please and get a cookie!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry for the ages wait I was doing lost child I shall try to do one daily but if I don't I shall make one longer than the last or something :P Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><span>Claire's point of view<span>

I banged open the front door and went for the living room where Shane was playing games. I hit his arm.

"Hey- Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"You know, Shane. Why would you do that? You have been in prison enough times. I thought you would of got some sense or something!" I shouted at him. I couldn't believe him.

"Whoa whoa what are you talking about?" Shane asked. I sighed.

"You tried to kill Amelie." I said. Shane stared at me like I was crazy.

"No I didn't. I went with you to Amelie then when you left Amelie spoke to me about some things then I left. I didn't have anything with me apart from the car keys." Shane said. I stared at him this time.

"What are you talking about? I came back and the guards were gunned down and Gerard, the guard got the stake out of Amelie and then before that I saw someone or something jumping from the window." I said.

"Well I can't jump out of a window without it being a few inches off the ground so it was definitely not me." Shane said standing up and letting his game character be killed but that doesn't matter. "Why did you think it was me?" He asked.

"You were the last one in there." I said and sighed. The front door knocked and I jumped. Well I shouldn't really I knew Shane - or not? - wouldn't get away with it. I went to the door and opened it.

"Hello Claire. Is Mr. Collins in?" Amelie asked.

"Um..." I hesitated. "He's on the toilet." I said. They probably didn't need to know that.

"I will come in and wait." Amelie said pushing past me and going to stand in the living room pushing the games controller aside.

"Um... Amelie? Shane said he went home after he spoke to you and he had his car keys and can't jump out of windows. So before-"

"How do you know I am here about that?" She asked. I shrugged and didn't say anything. "Don't presume. Mr. Collins will know when he gets downstairs." I sighed and went upstairs where Shane was standing on the landing.

"I guess you should go and see what she wants." I said quietly.

"There's no point talking like that she can hear us anyway." Shane said. "And I bet she is here for that she doesn't exactly do social calls."

"You won't know until you go down there. Maybe its for something else?" I suggested. Shane stared at something downstairs then sighed and went downstairs. I held his hand and he squeezed it tightly. Walking into the living he stopped in front of Amelie.

"So what do you want?" He asked.

"Claire has tried to plead your case." Amelie said. "Where did you go after you left me?"

"You said-" I started but Amelie hushed me with a look.

"I went on then I played a zombie game. I never came back so don't think it was me." Shane said.

"How can I believe that?" Amelie asked.

"Well you know what I smell like." Shane said I nudged him. Amelie ignored that and stood.

"You will come back with me and I shall sort it out there." She said.

"I'm not coming." Shane said, leaning against the wall. Amelie glanced back.

"You will." Then seemingly out of nowhere Amelie's bodyguards came and took hold of Shane's arms. Shane protested and struggled but he was no match for the guards. "Come if you like, Claire but I don't see any use of you." she said then walked out of the door into the sun, then her car.

I grabbed my coat and hurried out. I got in beside Amelie with Shane opposite and restrained by the guards.

"Shane didn't do it." I said.

"Listen to her she lies really bad." Shane said but Amelie didn't say much or show how she was feeling but she did that all the time.

"Well we shall find out when we get there." Amelie said. I sighed and sat back. Shane continued to try and struggle his way out but the guards held him strong.

When we pulled up the driver opened the door and Amelie got out, then me then Shane and his restrainers. She walked into the building and into her office. I stayed next to Shane as we walked into the office. The guard closed the door behind us. I looked around and was midly surprised that my mind wiping device was still together and not in pieces in the bin.

"Now Shane." Amelie started.

"I didn't do it! You can't put the blame on me Claire told you twice and she's a terrible liar, listen to her!" Shane said almost shouting and struggling in the vampires grip.

"I have. And on more than one occasion she has deceived me to protect you. My guards and myself were shot down and others and Gerard said they saw you jump from the window. I can't ignore this." Amelie said. A lot of things ran through my head, and one was I have to say something.

"Amelie, please blame Shane. It could easily have been someone else. Shane was at home all day an he didn't leave so he couldn't have done it. I am not lying I swear." I said glancing at Shane. A knock came from the door and the door guard went out then came back in.

"Founder your due for a meeting." He said. Amelie cast a long look at Shane and then

"Put him in bared room (_A/N A room with bars as doors but not a prison)_ I will deal with him later." She said.

"No! He's innocent." I said, as the guard took Shane away.

"Enough Claire. I will hear your protests when I come back. Nothing will happen to your precious boyfriend, he will be guarded." Amelie said, walking away. As I was walking out a tall guy with black hair and pale skin, but not a vampire, come out of hiding behind a door. He wore a cloth to hide his face. In his hand he has a crossbow. I looked between him and Amelie walking away and I shook my head at him but he either didn't see me or didn't care and went along with his plan. He shot the first 2 guards before Amelie spun around and he disappeared. From the side he could have looked like Shane then I realized it must have been him who gunned them down.

Shane came running in, obviously having freed himself from the guard and Amelie glared at him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"There was this guy-" I started.

"Take him in." Amelie said walking away.

"What?!" I said in disbelief. "It wasn't him it was someone else!" More guards came and grabbed Shane and dragged him in Shane protesting.

"Get off of me!" Shane shouted struggling against the iron grip of the vampire guards.

"Please Shane had nothing to do with it he's innocent!" I shouted at the guards taking him to whatever fate had in store for him.

As we were dragged in through the doors and through the corridors until we got to the Elders Councils chamber which I have been in one too many times. The doors opened and Shane was shoved in. I managed to slip in before I got squashed or decapitated. There at the head of the table was the most badass vampire in town. There on the table was something under it.

Shane gets shoved to her and falls to his knees.

Well," Amelie said. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Shane stays quiet. _He's not going to say anything_. "Nothing at all? Well your girlfriend and friends will be disappointed."

"Wait Amelie please it wasn't him!" I said and drew her attention which I wished I hadn't done. It was better when she thought I wasn't here.

"Well well you brought a guest, Mr Collins. But she'll have to leave. This bears no witnesses." She got what was under the cloth. It was a sword. Or a very long, very sharp knife.

My mind went blank as I remembered my invention. It hadn't been fully tested yet. But I had no choice. As Amelie raised the sword I yelled out,

"Amelie!" Amelie looked at me and I raised the device and pressed the button. Nothing happened and I thought it hadn't worked and that Shane was going to die but then Amelie dropped the sword with a _clang_ and looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" The room is silent. "Answer me."

"Morganville, ma'am. Your in the Elders Councils chamber." One of the guards that brought Shane said.

"What's the Elders Council? What's Morganville?"


	5. Chapter Four

**Another chapter to make up for the ages update. Next one I shall attempt to get up tomorrow :)**

* * *

><p>Claire's point of view<p>

"Where am I?" Amelie asked. I quickly hid the device even though probably everyone saw me.

"You're in Morganville, Founder." Gérard said. He glared at me then looked at another guard. "Make sure she doesn't do anything." He nodded then grabbed my wrist and almost broke it as he dragged me out. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I've been making something with Myrnin that erases part of your memory. She hasn't lost all of it." I said.

"How much?" Gérard asked. I thought hard. What setting did I program to?

"Well long enough that she doesn't know about Morganville…" I said. "But I think she will regain her memory. It's not gone forever." I said quickly seeing Gérard's eyes turn red.

"She better do. Or your life won't be cosy and nice anymore if someone like Oliver takes her position." Gérard said and let go and went back in the office. I wince at the blood returning to my hand and the pins and needles start. I swallowed then took out the device and look at the setting. I was right… Ish. The device had taken memories from since Morganville started which was maybe 100 years? Well since Amelie started this town.

"Claire. What are you doing here, my dear?" Myrnin asked coming upstairs.

"Did Amelie know you before she started Morganville?" I asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" He said.

"She was going to kill Shane with a sword so I used this and she doesn't remember this town." I said looking down, not wanting to see his expression. He got the device off me and looked at it. "Don't break it, maybe it could reverse."

"Well Amelie could stay with me. She hardly visits me nowadays. How did you come to this decision?" He asked. I was shocked for a few moments before talking.

"Um… This guy is trying to kill her and he looks like Shane and he tried it again and Amelie didn't get a good look at him so she thought it was Shane." I said. "How are you not worried?! Oliver has wanted her position and now she doesn't remember he is going to run the town. Aren't you at least worried?" I asked.

"Of course. I can help get the memories back and do something to make it reverse. Your job is to keep Oliver distracted." Myrnin said, turning my device around.

"Me?" I asked. Myrnin looked up.

"Of course. You created this and if Oliver gets in control then everyone will be mad at you." He said. I sighed.

"She was going to kill him-"

"Yes, yes I know. You couldn't live without your beloved Shane, life would be so much more miserable without him. Claire the longer you stay here the more the risk of Oliver finding out. He's coming for meeting you have to say something. I'll take care of Amelie." Myrnin said and walked off. I stared angrily after him before going into the office and grabbing Shane, casting a quick glance at Amelie. She was looking at the Common Grounds papers and stuff on her desk. I hoped she hadn't forgotten she was a vampire but then I reminded myself she was like 1,000 years old the device wouldn't have wiped that much. I hoped.

"So what did you do to Ice Queen?" Shane asked.

"I don't think she is much that at the moment." I said. "And I used the mind wipe thingy to make her forget about what happened." I said.

"Made her forget a bit far didn't you?" Shane asked. I shrugged.

"Myrnin's gonna take care of her and I have to keep Oliver distracted because if he found out-" I said then a voice made me jump.

"If I found out what?" A deep voice said from behind us. I spun around.

"Oh hi, uh Oliver… The meeting is going to start." I said.

"What were you saying about me?" He asked.

"What? You worried about what 2 humans are saying about you behind your back?" Shane asked.

Oliver stared at me unblinking, making me uncomfortable but I didn't show it.

"It was nothing really. The meeting is on, you need to get there." I said. Oliver stared at me for a few moments then took a few steps forward.

"I heard there was a commotion before I came. What was that about?" He asked.

"It was something about Myrnin. He wanted to experiment here." I said. If Myrnin was listening he would probably hate me.

"Really? Do you think I would believe that? I saw Amelie's car drive past with you and Shane restrained. So don't lie about Myrnin because you know you are a terrible liar." Oliver said then walked off. I breathed relief then walked away with Shane following.

* * *

><p>Myrnin's Point of view<p>

I heard Claire bleak distraction technique on Oliver and sighed. She really must get better at lying. I put little Claire's device thingy in my pocket and walked into the office.

"Amelie how are you?" I asked. Amelie looked up and smiled. I had missed her smile.

"I'm fine, Myrnin but I somehow got from Paris to America. I don't remember doing that." She said.

"Well that's because you were starving and you passed out. You didn't want to kill an innocent human." I said.

"I felt well fed..." She said. Okay...

"I drugged you and you slept. America is much better than Paris, isn't it?"

"You drugged me? How-" Amelie started but I grabbed her arm and took her to the door.

"Never mind that. Since we haven't been spending time together I thought it would be best for you to stay with me for a little while." I said.

"The Founder stays here. She has a house." The annoying guard said.

"Yes and she has clearly forgotten she needs so much protection and things done for her. Besides she can meet some of my friends." I said and took Amelie out. The guards didn't follow me. They knew better than to try and argue.

"So Amelie what do you remember?" I asked, starting somewhere.

"We were in Paris and Oliver was showing me how much of an idiot you were and I shouldn't be friends with you." She said. I sighed. Of all the things she had to remember that? For goodness sake I only tried to kill Oliver twice... Or more than that.

"Well I have a pet called Bob you can see him when we get to my lab-"

"You have a lab? For how long?" Amelie asked.

"Couple of years. Anyway Bob then there are these lovely young people called Michael, Shreve Shame and Claire. Claire likes you you know." I said.

"I think you are pronouncing their names wrong. Where is this lab?" She asked. "We will take your- I mean my car. I have my own driver." I said. Amelie gave a strange look but I led her outside and opened the door for her.

"Get in, before you spontaneously combust." I said. Amelie sent me a glare.

"You do not give me orders." She said but got in anyway. I got in the front seat. "My lab please. It's the alley by the Day House." I said. "Don't say anything just drive." I said when he opened his mouth. He glared then drove.

When we got to the Day House I got out to open Amelie's door but she was out already.

"Why are we here?" She asked. I sighed.

"Try to keep up. This is where my lab is." I said taking her arm and leading down the alley and the steps into my lab.

"It's messy." She said.

"Thank you. There is a bed through there, blood in the little fridge thing Claire brought and everything here is mine and don't touch." I said, smiling.

"So what am I doing here if I already have a house?" She asked.

"So we can spend time together. We haven't done that in so long." I said.

"Right... How would we go about doing that?"

"I could show you Claire?" I asked. "Or Bob?"

"Claire is the human, correct?" Amelie asked. I nodded.

"Yes and she is also my assistant. She looked up to you." Amelie looked confuseconfused.

"How could she know me? I have never met her."

"Ah right well, I told her about you. When you were ah, sleeping." I said. "Tell me how old are you?" I said before she could say anything.

"Why?"

"Just curious. I lose track." I said.

"Well I must be over 1,000 years." She said. I sighed.

"Specifically? It is for my assistant." I said.

"It's rude to ask a lady her age." Amelie said.

"Yes but something happened and I need to make sure you don't think you are 900 or something." I said.

"Why would I think that?"

"Never mind." I said and wrote a note to Claire telling her to come to my lab then tied it to a rock with a piece of string, opened a portal and threw it through. I could hear a scream but it didn't hear it hit anyone. I shrugged and closed the portal.

"What was that?" Amelie asked.

"Oh it's something I made. It is a border for the humans of town." I said.

"So... While Claire gets here, would you like to see Bob?" I asked. Amelie sighed.

"Okay." Then I heard footsteps. That was quick.

"Claire-" Then I heard no heartbeat and cursed myself. Amelie sent me a disapproving look. I rushed to her side. "Pretend you own the town," I whisper to her. "And that is Oliver coming down."

"Excuse me?" Amelie asked.

"Just do it." I said. Then the familiar and not pleasant smell of Oliver came down followed by himself.

"Hello Amelie."


	6. Chapter Five

Myrnin's point of view

"Hello Amelie." Oliver said coming out the stairs and filling the lab with his icky smell.

"Hello Oliver. When did-" I elbowed her, which I would probably regret. I took her wrist and lead her away but she didn't budge.

"Come on."

"I won't move until you tell why you hit me." Amelie said, glaring.

"It's important. Now come on. You can speak to this nice man later." I said pulling on her arm. She sighed and followed me. I went into my bedroom and shut the door.

"Oliver came here, a year ago I think. You were in love which I advised was highly not recommended. But you don't show that. See you are the Founder of this town and Oliver has been trying to take your position so just act like like you know everything." I said, quietly.

"Excuse me? We are not in love." Amelie said. "And I'm not the Founder, I would know that."

"I know but you keep that to yourself. If he tries to kiss you or anything," the thought made me want to vomit. "Just hit him or something. And we gave you that title right before you woke up. Neither of us is capable of doing it."

"Right. What else do I need to know?" Amelie asked.

"Well... Not much really. Claire who is coming really likes you. Also Oliver works in a coffee shop to see how good he is at being human." I said. The door knocked.

"Have you finished talking now?" Oliver asked.

"And he's impatient. A lot. So something you would have to get used to again." I said.

"Oliver is not impatient. I might have known him for only a few years but he's not impatient." She said. I sighed.

"Yes but since he got here he does get impatient. It's terrible..." I sighed dramatically. Amelie just gave me a look and went outside.

"How is working in a shop?" Amelie asked.

"Do you know Shane Collins?" Oliver asked. I kicked him and he glared at me.

"No, why should I?" Amelie asked. I sighed.

"Yes. Do you know Claire?"

"Myrnin-" I dragged her off again, this time with luck since she wasn't expecting it. I shut the door.

"You don't say that you don't know him! If Oliver finds out you have forgotten then he will go after your position." I said.

"Pull me like that again and I pull of your arm. I really don't know this boy, why would I lie?" Amelie asked. I scratched myself.

"Um, well, because you do. Or you did. And Claire is special to you." I said.

"Why? I never met her." Amelie said. I thought of something to say.

"Because... She's your daughter!" I said. Amelie stared at me.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Claire's point of view<p>

I was in my bedroom looking at the note Myrnin threw through the portal attached to a rock. It said I had to go to his lab to sort out whatever mess I did. He also put that he said Amelie remembers me, or has been told she remembers me. I sigh and got up and went to the wardrobe and picked out denim trousers and a dark blue t-shirt and I put on my jacket and left a note and went out.

The weather was nice but all I could think of was what would happen when I got to the lab. When I eventually got there I waited at the start of the alley. I took a breath and went down the alley and opened the door then went downstairs. When I hit the last step I saw Oliver down there.

"Hello Claire. Came to work?" Oliver asked.

"Myrnin asked me to come." I said. I walked over to the chair and checking for any saws left there I sat down. I could just about hear Myrnin in his bedroom, which he never uses and Amelie. I got a bundle of nerves just hearing her voice. Then I hear something and I am sure Oliver heard it too,

"Claire is special to you." Myrnin said.

"Why? I never met her." Amelie said

"Because... She's your daughter!" Myrnin said. I sat there shocked. Myrnin does crazy things all the time but saying to I am Amelie's daughter? Why did he think of that? Oliver slammed open the door and pushed Myrnin out. He dusted himself off the saw me.

"Ah Claire, you made it! Excellent."

"Why the Hell did you say I'm Amelie's daughter?!" I stood and shouted at him.

"Ah, right you heard that did you? Well you and her did have a nice relationship and just trying to get here to remember that. But she does smile a lot more now, Claire. Today I most I have seen hee smile in 100 years." He said. I sighed and sat down.

"Well she doesn't know what to believe now that Oliver has gone in and told her your lying." I said. Myrnin shrugged.

"I think she believes me more." He said. The door opened and Amelie came out. She grabbed Myrnin'sand whispered something in his ear. "Well yes what I meant was you see her as a daughter because you like her so much." He said. "And this is Claire by the way."

"Hello Claire." Amelie said.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." I said. Amelie nodded.

"Yes it is." Amelie said.

"Amelie said she would love to visit to your housemates so she knows everyone." Myrnin said. "Ow! Try to not squeeze my arm so hard, please?"

"I didn't say I wanted to meet them." Amelie said. Myrnin shrugged.

"You have got to be curious. And it would help if anyone else asked you about them." Myrnin said.

"Please?" I asked. Amelie stared at me for a while then let go of Myrnin's arm.

"No thank you." She said. "I would like to talk to Oliver for a bit."

"No, no you can't do that! Go with Claire she really would like some bonding." Myrnin said.

"No Myrnin. And I already know Oliver why would I want to bond with her?" Amelie asked.

"That is the point of bonding! I want to speak with Oliver and it will take ages. Now go go!" Myrnin made shooting motions. Amelie glared at him then walked out of the lab. Myrnin handed her her coat, I presume and I quickly followed. "Try not to mess things up." He said to me on my way out. I sighed and followed Amelie.

"So um... Amelie. Uh... How are you?" I asked. I had no idea what to say.

"I am fine." She said. "Can you drive?" She asked.

"A little I guess." I shrugged. "We could walk through town if you like. It's not that far."

"It's strange that before maybe Myrnin drugged me that it was 1914 and horses were used for transport and now you have these." She gestured to cars. I breathed a sigh of relief. She had only lost about 100 years... That was a lot but it was better than nothing.

"Uh yeah they're cars. Come I'll take you to my house." I said walking. Amelie followed me.

"How do you know Myrnin? And Oliver?" Amelie asked.

"I... Saw him when he was outside and he asked if I wanted a job. And I see Oliver in the cafe." I said.

"You don't seem sure of yourself." She said. _Another word for Your lying,_ I thought.

"Yeah I can't really remember." I said. We walked past Common Grounds and I decided to point it out. "That's Common Grounds. It's where Oliver's works."

"Looks nice." Amelie said after a quick glance. "Why would Myrnin move me out here? Surely he could have gotten someplace with less Sun?" I bit my lip.

"He wanted to be away from people. Because of the whole vampire thing. And the people here are controlled, sort of so it's fine." I said.

"Right." Amelie said. We carried on walking till we got to the street the Glass House is on.

"Well here it is." I said after we had come up the street and stood in front of the house.

"It's nice." She said. I nodded.

"It's very big." I said.

"Are we going inside?" Amelie asked and I nodded walking up the path and opening the door.

"Come in." I said. Amelie walked past me into the house. "Where are the people you live with?" She asked.

"Well, Shane's out, Eve's working in the college campus and Michael's gone out I think." I said shrugging. Amelie went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"So you know who I am?" She asked. I nodded. "But I don't know who are you are."

"Yes um Myrnin made you sleep and..." I sighed. "Well I know you because we met... When I came and I think you had amnesia." I said.

"Vampires don't get amnesia. What are you trying to say? Because I know Myrnin is not telling the truth." Amelie said.

"Wait here." I said and went upstairs to attempt to see if Myrnin's phone worked. I typed in the number and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Will the number work? Maybe, maybe not... :P<strong>

**Review and the next chapter shall be up either later today or tomorrow cos nothing really happened in this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter Six

Claire's point of view

The phone rang and rang. _Come on, come on_ I thought. He a flipping vampire he should be able to hear a phone ringing.

"Claire, sorry I couldn't find the telephone." Myrnin said and I was actually surprised. I thought he had broken this one like the rest he had.

"Amelie doesn't believe what I'm saying and she saying she doesn't believe you either. Is her memory coming back?" I asked. I just wanted to get an answer and didn't correct him on saying telephone instead of phone or mobile.

"You shouldn't worry so much of course her memory isn't coming, how long has it been? Anyway you just have to make more convincing stories and Amelie doesn't believe most of the things I say. Now I have to get back and take Oliver's mind off getting Amelie to love him now her memories are gone. Bye!" Myrnin said and hung up. I sighed and sat against the wall.

"Claire?" Amelie called. I got up and went downstairs.

"Why are worried about my memory coming back?" She asked. I froze and my mind went blank for a second. _Of course you idiot, _I thought. _She's a vampire and you were only on the landing._

"Um... No reason it's just that Myrnin did something and he doesn't want you to remember it." I said.

"You seem to pin a lot of blame on Myrnin. You haven't done anything you don't want me to remember?" Amelie asked. I shook my head. I looked out of the window and I was so relieved to see Shane and Eve coming back in Eve's car.

"They are Shane and Eve. Shane's my boyfriend and Eve's my friend." I said. Amelie didn't say anything just watched them.

"I am supposed to know them?" She asked.

"Well... Sort of." I said. The door opened and Shane came and stopped when he saw Amelie.

"Hello Shane. Claire was telling me all about you." She said. Even though I had told Shane Amelie couldn't remember he still found it hard being near her since she had almost decapitated him. Eve came in next to see who was here.

"Uh, hi Amelie. What are doing here?" She asked.

"Claire brought me here. She thought it would be a good idea for me to get to know you." Amelie said. Eve gave me a look that said _great idea_. Sarcastically.

"Michael would be here later or something. He's a musician and he sometimes plays at Common Grounds." I said.

"That's nice." Amelie said, totally not interested.

"Would you like something to drink or... Eat?" I asked.

"No thank you." She said. Shane disappeared and I heard the fridge open and close the microwave turn on. "What is that noise?"

"Oh it's just the microwave. It heats food by directing micro waves and... well it heats the food." I said, not sure she would get my scientific talk.

"A microwave? You have one of them? What year is this?" Amelie asked.

"Um... 2001?" I said. Eve elbowed me.

"2014, miss." She said. Amelie stood up and looked outside.

"How can it be that year? I was in Paris 1914 with Myrnin and I have never met any of you." She said.

"Well um yes but Myrnin drugged you, he was testing something and he couldn't wake you up for a hundred years." I said, trying to calm her down.

"You were not alive 100 years ago. Neither were you, Eve or Claire's boyfriend." She said. I swallowed, nerves building up.

"Well, when we met Myrnin told me to tell you what happened." I said.

"When was this?" Amelie asked.

"A year ago...?" I said. The microwave beeper that it finished and a phone vibrated. Amelie looked around and picked it up out of her pocket.

"What's this and why does it say Oliver?" She asked.

"It a mobile phone. Like a telephone but humans upgraded them." I said. I took the phone off her, quite quickly so She couldn't bite me or anything and pressed the green connect button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Where's Amelie?" Oliver asked.

"Well she's freaking out right now because Eve told her what year it is was and that we have microwaves and mobile phones." I said.

"So you have done something to her mind?" Oliver said and I heard a growl.

"Well no, not really... Um... She's fine really." I said. Amelie took the phone out of my hand and held it to her ear.

"Oliver? Where are you?" She asked. I went into the kitchen and saw Shane standing by the sink.

"What are you doing? I think I came really close to being killed today." I said.

"Why did you have to bring her here? What smart idea was that?" Shane asked.

"It wasn't my idea! Myrnin just said it would be good to come here then he pushed us out. He said on the phone it was to stop Oliver trying his luck with her." I said.

"Well now because of you and Eve you have have her freaking out about the year and everything." Shane said.

"I'm sorry, but you going to be killed! And you hadn't done anything!" I said. Shane sighed and came forward to hug me.

"Yeah and thanks for that. But couldn't you have brought her somewhere else? It's weird you know?" Shane asked. I nodded.

"She didn't seem interested in going anywhere else, and it wasn't like I could drag her to Common Grounds or something." I said.

"Yeah I know. Let's get this bag to to the Queen then leave her to figure stuff out." He said.

"Yeah that wouldn't be the best idea. I'm the one assigned to her I guess so I stay with her." I said and took the warm, going on hot, bag of red juice to the living room.

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin's point of view<span>

So when Claire and Amelie left Oliver started pacing around.

"Why are pacing so much? You are going to wear out the floor." I said flicking through a book which had seen better days.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Oliver asked. I sighed.

"Well it was worth a try. One doesn't know how dim minded one is until they try. You could've been completely oblivious." I said. The book disappeared from from my hands and went flying across the room.

"This isn't a joke, you idiot. She doesn't know she's the Founder and how knows how long until the her memory comes back?" Oliver said.

"Oh wow, so you finally come to the fact that you would be a terrible leader of this town?" I said, picking up another book.

"No... It's just that... She doesn't remember me that well." He said. I stopped flicking through the book when I realized what he was getting at.

"So, uh, you want her to get her memory back so you two can be love birds again. Isn't that sweet? Or you could try making her fall in love with you now..." Oh dear, I did it again. I really hope he doesn't consider that option.

"Don't be stupid."

"It's a terrible idea. Sooner or later she will get her memory back and she will remember she partially hates or dislikes you and your effort would have been in vain as she will rightfully think you have taken advantage of her." I said, before Oliver could get a word out. The thought of her and Olly together makes me shiver. Ick.

"What if she never does? Whatever Claire did what if it's not reversible?" Oliver asked. I smiled.

"It's so nice of you to have an interest in our fair lady. Maybe a year ago you would have wanted her dead or taken her position and now you are so in love with her." I said. Holly just gave me that mean look Claire does when she doesn't agree with me on something.

"Just shut up. Do you have any ideas? You helped her make the stupid thing." Oliver said. I shrugged.

"Why would you presume she made it here?" I asked flicking the pages back and forth.

"Well obviously she didn't make it anywhere else." He said.

"Well then, she made it here while I wasn't around. How's that?" I said. Oliver pinned me pinned me against the wall by my neck which is a rather uncomfortable and nauseating since I have no idea where his hands have been.

"Just. Answer. The. Question. Did she make it here or not?" He asked, very close to my face.

"Well... I did just answer that question. Quite marvellous that child..." I said and seeing Oliver's eyes turn red I smirked and reached out and snapped the wrist holding me. Oliver yelled and dropped me and I wiped my neck with my sleeve which I then wiped on the couch. Ugh, Oliver germs.

"Your insane." Oliver said. I shrugged.

"That has been established." I said.

"Why would you let her create something that wipes minds?" Olly asked.

"Well she wouldn't have made it if I did not approve. The setting can be adjusted and the switch that allows for reversal to be on or off. It would be quite useful though I wouldn't have liked the first test patient to be Amelie." I said.

"So it can be reversed? Where's the damned thing then?" Oliver asked. I shrugged.

"Amelie learned of it and took it off her and then Claire must have got hold of it, then I had it but I think I left it somewhere or misplaced it... So yes, the whereabouts I cannot answer." I said. Oliver growled and I smirked. I so do love winding him up. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't here. I wouldn't miss him, of course not, I would just have no-one to tease.

Just then a telephone made a ringing sound. I looked around the lab. I hear it it coming from somewhere. I pushed Oliver aside and knocked over some breakers which shattered and some books then it heard on it the floor I picked it up and pressed the green button like Claire had shown me.

"Claire! Sorry I couldn't find the telephone." I said.

"Amelie doesn't believe what I'm saying and she saying she doesn't believe you either. Is her memory coming back?" Claire asked. I sighed. Humans worry so much, it's unbelievable.

You shouldn't worry so much of course her memory isn't coming, how long has it been? Anyway you just have to make more convincing stories and Amelie doesn't believe most of the things I say. Now I have to get back and take Oliver's mind off getting Amelie to love him now her memories are gone. Bye!" I said and pressed the red button.

"Is the device with her?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Your useless." Oliver said and paced again.

"Well then I am no use to you." I said, picking up a shard of glass from the floor and twisting it around. There are so many shapes in glass, it's amazing.

Oliver's telephone rang next. "Your telephone is making that ringing noise." I said, helpfully.

"Well done. And it's a phone." Oliver said.

"Getting with the modern language now are we?" I asked smiling. I could hear little Claire on the end of the line but her worries didn't interest me as much as this piece of glass. I put it under the microscope and looked through the lens.

"Fascinating..." I said to myself.

"I'm in Myrnin's lab. Come back." Oliver said, I looked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Oliver said and paced again and disappeared up the stairs. I sighed and went back to marvelling at the piece of glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter is kinda long but I hope you like it! What should happen next? Oliver finds the device? Something happens with Amelie? <strong>

**Review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

Claire's point of view

I sat on the sofa opposite Amelie in the living room, occasionally watching her on her mobile. She had said Oliver is coming and everyone else decided they had stuff to do and since this was my probmlem I had to stay. It would leave but then it would be even more my problem if she wandered off or something.

"So, um... Amelie. Will you carry on doing your work? Because you were Founder of this town and you had meetings and stuff." I said because the silence was getting slightly annoying.

"How do I do that? I don't know what the Founder does since apparently I have been sleeping." She said. I nodded slightly and shifted in my chair. Even though I have been living in Morganville for for 2 years, sitting opposite vampires still unnerved me. I was thinking of something else to say when the door knocked and I stood and went to open it.

"Hi Oliver. Come in." I said, Oliver threw me a glare then walked into the living room and shut the door. I sighed and walked upstairs to do some studying.

* * *

><p><span>Oliver's point of view<span>

"Amelie, your coming back with me." I said. Amelie looked up from her phone and stood up.

"Am I? Where are you taking me, Oliver?" Something in her voice just reminded me of that time where I would have dreamt of Amelie being mine. But then she met Sam and now she can't remember... I hated to admit it but Myrnin was right. When she did get memories back she would remember our relationship and how I took advantage. I blinked coming out of memory lane seeing Amelie was waiting for an answer.

"Myrnin thinks its best if you stay with him. But we have to think of something about your Founder duties." I said.

"Something about the duties? I have none. Did you just decide while I was sleeping I would have this? To run a town? Couldn't you or Myrnin do it?" Amelie asked. Damon, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"You are the best leader. Myrnin is too crazy and I am not fit to do it." I said glancing at her hand and taking a spontaneous decision to take it and lead her out the door. I got as far as far as the living room door before Amelie pulled me back.

"This is-" she started but I didn't let her finish.

"It's fine, just come. Myrnin gets impatient." I said opening the door, then the front door and waited for her. After maybe a moment Amelie followed. I went out to the car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said and got in. I shut the door and went to the other side.

"The Day House." I told the driver. I cast a glance at Amelie and she seemed to be thinking of something. "What is it?"

"Well I was thinking when you took my hand-"

"I know it was inappropriate. I-" Amelie held up her hand.

"Oliver, let me finish. Why did you do it? I'm not saying you should have. I just want to know." She said. Why did she have to ask that?

"I've... Liked you ever since I saw you. But I never got the chance to say how I felt back then and I thought maybe you... Felt the same." I finished, looking out of the window so I wouldn't have to see her expression. Her mind is trapped probably 100 or so years in the past so I have no idea what she felt about this.

"Well... I was going to follow I was just surprised I guess." Amelie said and the drive was silent until the limo reached the Day House. I got out first and came around and opened the car door before Amelie and silently asked her hand. She took my hand and stepped out.

"You can go now. I said to the driver and the limo disappeared around the bend. "Your friend was examining shattered glass of hen I left so God knows what he's doing now." I said leading her down the alley.

"You seem to dislike each other more than I remember." Amelie observered. I shrugged

"He irritates me to no end." I said opening the door and going downstairs. I realized I hadn't let go of her hand and let go when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Myrnin." I called. No answer. Of course. "You call him. He llistens to you."

"Really? Well... Myrnin."

"Just feeding Bob." He said.

"Who's Bob?" Amelie asked.

"His pet he adopted." I said and thought about going back to the coffee shop. Amelie could look after herself and if Myrnin tried anything he wouldn't get far. "Well... I er, will be going now. I have to get back to the coffee shop. Paperwork awaits." I said and turned and walked back up the stairs before Amelie could say anything or Myrnin could appear.

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin's point of view<span>

After I had finished listening in on Oliver's conversation which was not hard at all and feeding Bob his lunch I went out.

"Hello dear Amelie. How was Claire and her friends?" I asked.

"They were okay. Shane, I think didn't seem comfortable around me. Eve just wouldn't talk much and looked like she wanted to get away. Claire was actually talking and she is very smart. I got that." She said.

"Yes she is. She's my assistant." I said and pushed a chair forward. "Sit here and get comfortable. I can get food for you and anything you want." I said, bringing Amelie to the chair.

"Um... Thank you. Since when we're you this helpful?" Amelie asked removing a blade I had left there. I put my hand on my chest hurt.

"I have always been very helpful." I said and wandered around the lab repositioning books and replacement glass beakers. May I use your telephone? I seemed to have broken mine. Humans make them so delicate."

"I would have thought these would be bigger. They look so small you could lose them." Amelie said taking her telephone out which had one button at the bottom. I took and looked for the other buttons. There was one at the top, two at the side and a bit on the front.

"How do you use this?" I asked. Amelie shrugged.

"I have no idea." I sighed and pressed the big button on the front and the telephone lit up. I pressed the screen and it went to another screen. I pressed the person looking figure on an orange square, which I guessed were where you keep people you want to communicate with. I saw Claire at the top and pressed on her name then then it made a repetitive noise.

"Is it supposed to do that?" I asked. Amelie shrugged again and I sighed. The sound stopped and I think Claire's voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Is this Claire?" I asked, proud that I had figured out a button less telephone.

"Myrnin what is it? Is something wrong with Amelie?" She asked.

"Of course not. I want you to come to work we need to figure you little device." I said, looking at the memory device on the lab table.

"I'm studying for an exam here. Thanks to you-" I sighed.

"Well ignored that and come here. I think the town's residents not finding out the Founder has forgotten she is the Founder is more important. Because if they do I am sure myself and Oliver will not support you since you was the one to press the button and start this in the first place." I said and pressed the red button and Claire's voice disappeared.

"About what you said Myrnin." Amelie said. I looked to her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"You drugged me and I did not wake up for a very long time." Amelie said. _Oh..._

"Well you see I had gotten quite attached to... Someone who you killed so to stop you from killing their family I decided to try something that would just put you to sleep for a little while." I said, maybe completely making it all up.

"Who did I want dead? I don't killing anyone you liked." Amelie said. I shrugged feigning sadness.

"You never asked," I sniffed. "I didn't get her name, I never knew her long." Amelie stared at me and even in her current mind state she knew I was pretending.

"Myrnin, you are not sad. So don't put on a display." She said. I sighed.

"Where is Claire?" I said walking around. A few seconds after I had said it a heartbeat and footsteps were heard. Claire arrived at the bottom.

"I hate you. Don't think I forgot what you said on the phone." She said. I shrugged, not bothered.

"I didn't think you would. Exams can wait." I said and led her over to the table with his little machine on. "Find a reverse button. Myself and Amelie will be bonding." I said taking Amelie's arm.

"We don't need bonding." Amelie said but I shushed her managed to drag her out.

"Myrnin!" Claire said. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll fine. Just try not to set a fire or leave anyone in. And if they are vampires use your mind or die quietly." I said and reached the top of the stairs and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the delay, but no ideas for this chapter! D: But thanks to Dangerous DreamABalletBun I have an idea now! **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter Eight

Claire's point of view

I hate Myrnin, so much. I know this is partially my fault, but did he really have to disappear with Amelie and leave me to this? I sighed and looked at the machine. The LED was flashing which meant it was active and had memories in, I just had figure out how to give them back. I clicked through the settings. I had set it (in a hurry) to 100 years so I looked to see if I could give 100 years back.

On the second page of settings (the first was all technical stuff) I found it. All I had to do was to flick the bar to Return to point it at the person who had gotten their memory wiped. I stood there for a moment. Well, that was easy. I was expecting to have to take it apart and construct it again to return the memories but I guess I just forgot that bit when I was saving Shane's life.

I should go and find Amelie but then an idea hit me; Maybe I could not tell Myrnin about it. He's terrible at technology and hadn't even heard of mobile phones before I came so it should be be easy enough. Oliver though... I bit my lip. The other part of me was thinking that this could only end badly. The longer Amelie didn't know she was Founder, the more of a risk I was taking.

I looked at the machine. I had always wanted to know what Amelie was like before Morganville and once she got past the confusion she could be really nice. I sighed and made up my mind. Since everyone knew I was a terrible liar, they would know if I knew about my find. I sighed and looking to the stairs to make sure Myrnin wasn't coming, even though he could sneak up on me if he wanted. I went to the bar and pressed buttons that led to another memory bank thing.

I had programmed it to take 2 people's memories but the shorter the duration the better. I thought I would overload it. I slid the bar to Take and entered 3 minutes which I counted was since Myrnin left me and took a breath. They won't know I'm lying if I don't know. And I could always bring them back. With a final look around I pointed the device to me, closed my eyes and pressed the button.

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin's point of view<span>

I took Amelie to Common Grounds, Oliver's little coffee shop, with my guard driving. I knew people were there and it was always very full but then I thought that people move if I could find the residents of Morganville. The college kids would have no idea.

"Where are we going?" Amelie asked looking out of the window.

"We are going to get coffee. Which is what Olly sells. Everyone knows who you are in there and so they'll move. We'll get a seat and Oliver will be too busy to see you." I said, smiling at my brilliant plan.

"So this is just about tormenting Oliver; not "bonding" with me." Amelie said, putting enough emphasis on bonding to say she didn't believe me.

"Of course not! I have wanted to bond with you for ages and ages, it's just an added bonus that Oliver is there." I said and opened the door as the car stopped out the coffee shop. I opened Amelie's door before she could.

"I can open my own door, thank you." She said. I shrugged.

"Well, your used to it and most people watch I guess. Your like a queen." I said and went to the shadows by the shop.

"Am I?" She asked looking mildly surprised. I nodded.

"Of course! Now, when we go in there you get a chair and if it's full then go up to someone with a brown bracelet, I think and ask for the seat. Get one in the shadows." I said.

"Why would I ask someone to move? That's rude. We should go to another one if it's full." Amelie said. I sighed.

"Everyone does what you say. Even Oliver and he is so stubborn. Just go to someone and ask for a chair." I said.

"No. We go to an empty one." Amelie said. "You will do as I say, as I remember." She crossed her arms. I sighed. I had forgotten how stubborn she was.

"Fine, fine let's go in." I said leading her in. The shop smelt like coffee, as always and it was full with the one table that was free, being directly in the light.

"Get a drink, I want a, uh, coffee and get whatever you want." I said.

"It's full. Let's go." Amelie said, tugging on my arm.

"No, it's not those nice people up there are moving." I said and walked off towards the shadowy back table of the cafe.

"No, they are not. Myrnin, come back!" Amelie said but I didn't listen. I got to the humans table.

"Excuse me, would you mind moving? Myself and a friend would like it." I said. The people looked up then down and whatever they were doing. I took it away from them.

"Hey-" He started but I didn't let him finish. I grabbed his neck and held him up.

"When someone, especially a pale someone, asks for something you don't ignore them. Now will you excuse us?" I asked. My fangs showing and eyes going red. The human pales and nodded and the other had already packed up their stuff and left. I dropped him and the person picked up their stuff and left in a rush. I sat down and smiled at a unhappy Amelie.

"You didn't have to do that." She said, when she got to me.

"They were being rude and they weren't from the college." I said, shrugging. "Take a seat, my seat my lady."

"You said everyone does what I ask, but that's not true if you don't obey me." Amelie said. I sighed.

"You should know by now, I don't do what I'm told." I said and smiled. Amelie glared at me, which was entirely unladylike and sat down.

"So, what do we do now?" Amelie asked.

"Did you send for drinks?" I asked.

"I have no money." Amelie said.

"We have it for free. Vampires get privileges like that." I saidd and going towards the counter.

* * *

><p><span>Oliver's point of view<span>

Where was Amelie and the idiot? I had already been to the Glass House and they said they had left 30 minutes ago so after making sure they were telling the truth I went to Myrnin's lab. Going down the steps I called out to him.

"Myrnin! Where are you?" No reply as always. I got to the bottom and instead saw Claire staring at the machine that had started all this.

"Where's Myrnin and Amelie?" I asked.

"They went out. I think. Myrnin went out and you left with Amelie. Where is she?" She asked.

"What? I left with Amelie 3 hours ago." A thought came to me. "You didn't..." I groaned and took the machine and looked at the screen. She had keyed in 3 hours and must have used it on herself. I had no idea why she would do thst, but maybe she was aiming for 3 minutes and didn't look before pressing the button. I got annoyed but at least she hadn't put in 10 years or something.

"Give that back!" Claire reached for it and I held it out of reach.

"How do you reverse?" I asked.

"I don't know, that was what I was trying to figure out. Now give it back!" She said. "Anyway... Maybe if I did know then I wouldn't know how Amelie was like..." she said.

"What?" I couldn't believe what she saying. Claire grabbed the machine off me.

"Never mind it was a stupid idea. Just go okay, I'll sort it out." She said and put the device on the table. I glared at her then stormed off and ran to to Common Grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like Claire's distraction technique? It worked though she may have given her plan away...<strong>

**Review!**


	10. Chapter Nine

Claire's point of view

Well distraction technique was called for, but now Oliver knows what I am planning to do. I couldn't remember what Myrnin wanted me exactly to do but Oliver implied that I had to find the reverse button. I sighed and looked around the device and saw that two LED's were flashing. I frowned. Who's other memories were in there? I sighed and put the device down and sat down in the chair, checking first for knives or saws.

I tried remembering about before but that was just blankness. I gave up as I was starting to get a headache from all this. I put my hand on my head and waited for Myrnin to get back.

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin's point of view<span>

I was swirling this liquid, humans call coffee while Amelie had hot chocolate which for some reason sounded appealing to her. I looked at her drink which was a brown colour with a bit of foam. I had tasted my drink and it burned my tongue and didn't taste so nice.

"Aren't you going to drink yours?" I asked, once I could talk again. I had taken someone's water to cool my mouth down which Amelie didn't approve of but I didn't care I had needed to cool down my mouth.

"It's nice. I just need it to cool down." She said. "You don't know what you could have caught from that cup." I rolled my eyes, something I had learned from Claire.

"Oh well, my mouth was metaphorically on fire and I won't get any diseases if your worrying." I said, looking around the cafe. It had been ages since Oliver had come and I was getting bored.

"So... Are you and Oliver falling in love?" I asked, since it seemed like it.

"Excuse me? That is none of your business." Amelie said and sipped her drink.

"Well the amount of times you want to him and him having that look that he is falling for you... He wants you to fall for him." I said. Amelie sipped her drink again.

""Okay. Well it's stil none of your business." Amelie said. I sighed and laid my head my my hand.

"I'm bored." I said and just as I said that the coffee shop door opened and in came Oliver. "Finally." He came over and after glancing at Amelie he pulled me aside.

"Claire used that memory wipe thing on herself." He said.

"Oh... right. Why?" I asked. The only reason I could think so was that to prevent others from knowing what she knew.

"I don't know. But she remembers when she took Amelie to the Glass House which was 3 hours ago. I don't think she changed it to 3 minutes." Oliver said.

"Well that is fantastic. She's forgotten what I asked her to do." I said and sighed.

"Did she mention anything? Strange?" Oliver asked. I shook my head.

"This is no time to get paranoid, Oliver." I said, thinking of what to do.

"I'm not paranoid. She said that when she found the reset button or whatever she wouldn't give Amelie's memories back because she wants to see how she is like before Morganville."

"Well that's easy. I could just tell her." I said shrugging.

"Your not getting it! She used the device on herself because she's useless at lying. So what do you think she did?" Oliver asked. I thought and got it.

"She already found the reset button? Well she does have her own mind." I said.

"What's going on?" Amelie asked.

"Claire's got amnesia. Him and do amnesia. She hit her head when she fainted and can't remember a few hours." I said before Oliver could open his mouth.

"Right. So... Why did you have to say this in private?" Amelie asked.

"I know you have only met her, but I didn't want to worry you." I said. Amelie looked to Oliver then nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Well, ah... Go and find her I guess." I said. "Come." I said, walking out and throwing the paper cup away. I thought paper cups would soak through but that was proving very good. I went outside but Amelie didn't follow. I sighed and went back inside. "Come on!" I pulled on Oliver's arm.

"Touch me again and I tear off your arm. This is your problem as well as Claire's. You don't need me." Oliver said. I sighed.

"Come Amelie." I pulled lightly on her arm.

"Amelie's staying here. She's not following you around everywhere." Oliver said. I smiled.

"Surely, the lady can speak for herself?" I asked looked at Amelie.

"I wouldn't be of much use and I would like to talk with Oliver." She said.

"Well thank you for your support." I said and walked away. Oliver scoffed and said something I didn't want to hear and went out. I looked at the sky then ran to the lab.

I got there without much singeing and went downstairs.

"Claire?" I called. No answer. I reached the bottom and saw she was sleeping. I sighed and went to wake her then saw the machine on the table and went over there instead. I picked it up and saw two lights flashing. I tapped the screen but couldn't see anything to said reverse or variations of the word. I tapped again and pressed the arrow at the bottom corner and found it. Not Reverse but the memory wipe thing. Oliver was right for once; the bar was set at 3 hours instead of maybe 3 minutes or 3 seconds.

I sighed and put it down. I wandered what she would have wanted to forget and sat on the armchair. Maybe it was that she found the reset button and didn't want anyone to know. To be quite honest I wanted Amelie to stay the way she is; it's been too long. I stood up and pressed the screen of the device again, when I heard footsteps and a heartbeat.

Claire's boyfriend appeared. He has a problem that he thinks Claire is in love with me or I do something that is not to his liking. I think the human word is jealousy.

"Why is Claire sleeping? She supposed to have have come back." Shame said and I shrugged.

"She tested her invention on herself. She probably forgot." I said going down the screen. If Claire hadn't put Reverse or something on here then for a smart person she does some silly things.

"She used that on herself?! Why didn't you stop her!" Shame asked and I shrugged.

"Either because I was out or I approved of it. Most likely the first." I said.

"It's not funny!" He said. I was starting to get a headache maybe I could make him forget? I went back to the bar and pulled it down to... Hmm let's see 5 minutes. I looked to see where the laser was then located the button. "Hey I'm talking to you!" I turned it on him and he got the device from me and threw it to the floor. Luckily it landed on my mat but it didn't get away undamaged. I picked it up and some of the circuitry was hanging out. I sighed and looked at Shane.

"Well, well done Shane. Now it won't be able to return Claire's or Amelie's memories. Are you happy now?" I asked.

"It's not my fault! You were going to use that on me!" Shame said. I shrugged.

"You would only forget 10 minutes. Nothing big but it would probably mean your whole life to humans." I said and put the device on the table and sighed. Then I noticed something about it.

The lights weren't flashing. Did that mean it had returned the memories? I thought about waking Claire but 3 hours was no proof. I took Shame's phone and dialer Amelie's phone and waited.

"Hello? What is it?" She asked. Well her voice sounded... the same.

"Can you come to the lab please? I need to talk to you in person. And bring Oliver if you could." Just said, looking to Shame and smirked.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please." I said and pressed the red button. "Let's just hope that Amelie is back to normal or your part of the problem too." I said and gave the telephone back but didn't see if he got it and it dropped.

"Hey!"

"Oh stop complaining for once. You humans shouldn't make them so fragile."

* * *

><p><strong>So with the device being broken do you think Amelie's memories will be coming back? Or will it need to be repaired?<strong>

**Review!**


	11. Chapter Ten

Oliver's point of view

I had just finished teaching Amelie what she is supposed to do and how to act, since Myrnin couldn't do that, when Amelie's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello? Myrnin what is it?" A pause. "Why?" Another pause, then she looked at her phone. "Myrnin wants us to go back, it's something important he has to talk to us about." She said standing up. I sighed and got my coat and that. "Would you say being Founder is a hard job?" She asked.

"Well... Not really. It shouldn't be too hard controlling the humans but I wouldn't say the same for the vampires. But most of them respect you." I said, holding her coat out, so she could put it on. With her coat on, she went out of the office and I followed telling the boy behind the counter to find someone else when his shift ended.

Outside I held the door open then went around the other side and got in.

"What do you think Myrnin wants?" Amelie asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Most probably something useless and we are wasting our time." I said. The drive wasn't long and I got out to open Amelie's door, then led her down the alley and down the steps.

The first thing I saw when I reached the bottom was Shane tied up, then the machine that had caused this mess sitting in pieces on the table with Myrnin trying to put it back together. The man himself turned around.

"Ah, finally! What took you so long? So this is what I wanted to tell you. Shame helpfully made me drop the device, which broke and the lights aren't flashing which I guess it meant it was working so now I think that it has returned the memories." He said.

"You bloody idiot!" I felt ready to rip apart Myrnin. As if a human could ma's him drop something. "Does it look like she has regained her memory?"

"Don't shout at me it was Shame, yelling at me and being more annoying than usual. Also, not for the first time he accused me of being in love with Claire." he said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Amelie said coming forward. I calmed myself down.

"Claire made an invention that wipes memories. And now Myrnin went and dropped it." I said and Myrnin kept shaking his head.

"It wasn't me!" He protested.

"Of course it wasn't, it never is. .ow wake up your assistant and get that fixed." I demanded.

"Please don't fight. I thought you had sorted out your differences and why are you worried about that?" Amelie said. A pause, wondering whether the mad man would tell. I considered it but didn't tell her. Instead just said,

"You wish. He's just as annoying as ever." I said.

"Yeah, yeah now I asked Amelie to bring you down here, so you can punish Shame not me. So, go do it." I stood there glaring daggers at him and then he made shooing motions and pushed me. I grabbed his hand and twisted so just another inch would break his wrist and his fingers.

"Do not. Touch me." I said, deathly quiet.

"Oliver let go of him now." Amelie said.

"Wait. He needs to be taught a lesson." I said.

"No, he doesn't. Just punish Shane or something, let go of Myrnin."Amelie said again. When I didn't she forcefully tore my hand from his. Myrnin flexed his fingers and smiled at me.

"Thank you, dear Amelie." He said. I sighed and turned to leave when Myrnin turned me around and _punched _me. I growled and went to attack him but Amelie pushed me away hard so I landed on my back and the other side of the lab.

"I told you to leave him. We have had this before and I don't want this to happen anymore. You will stop. And you, Myrnin will not antagonize him." Amelie said, in that voice that suggested we were children.

"But he almost broke my hand and fingers! I wasn't letting him get away with that." He said. I stood up and wiped glass and dust off of me.

"He doesn't like being touched so don't touch him. It's simple." Amelie said.

"But he doesn't mind when you touch him. I hardly think that's fair." Myrnin said.

"It's different." I growled.

"Different how? You hold Amelie's hand and kiss her I only pushed you over to the boy. You acted like I threatened your meaningless life." He said.

"If you touch me again you won't have hands any more." I growled.

"Both of you, stop now! I mean it. You are acting like children. Oliver, please leave then you won't have a problem. Myrnin you stay down here." She commanded. I glared at Myrnin then Amelie then left.

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin point of view<span>

Once Oliver left, I turned back to the device. I had managed to get the wiring back together, but I wasn't sure if it was like last time.

"Why must you do that?" Amelie asked, going over to Claire.

"It's fun. And it's not like he's going to die of heart attack from the stress." I said, shrugging.

"It's not fun. I want you to stop it." She said.

"Of course, my lady." I said.

"I mean it." She said.

"Of course, I said." I connected another wire to where it had come out. There was silence, broken only by the heartbeats and breathing of the boy and Claire.

"Why are you worried about that? The device?" Amelie asked. I didn't answer for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"Um... Claire used it on herself. She did something and she is terrible, so she wiped some of her memory. I have to fix it now so she can be restored." I said. It was partly true.

"Does that have anything to do with me? Because I have been thinking-"

"Don't think too much, it's not good for you." I said. Amelie sighed.

"I have been thinking that since everyone knows who I am and Claire knows so much about me, that I have been here a long time and you didn't drug me. Did she use it on me?" Amelie asked. I didn't know what to say. _Claire was protecting her boyfriend so she removed 100 or so years of memories? _I didn't think that would go down so well.

"Well... No. I have been testing something. I guess these are side effects." I said.

"Please tell me the truth. What are you afraid of?" Amelie asked moving the device away. I sighed and looked at her. She looked so young without the stress of having to run the town.

"I haven't seen you like this, for so long. I miss it. I would like to tell you but that would mean you would go back to before but the town may go out of control if they knew." I said getting the device back and connecting another wire.

"What do you mean? Please just tell me." Amelie said, almost pleading.

"I can't. How about you let Claire tell you?" I asked.

"Why can't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because, Claire is the cause of your memory loss. Wake her up and ask her. I'm busy." I said taking the device to another table and continued to work on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think this was quite an interesting chapter :) Will Claire tell Amelie when she wakes up or not? <strong>

**Review!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Claire's point of view

I didn't know how long I had been asleep or passed out but I felt a cold hand on her shoulder shaking me. I blinked open my eyes, squinting slightly at the brightness. For a moment I didn't know where I was then when I looked around I noticed Myrnin's books and his tables with lab equipment.

"Claire." Someone said. My brain was a little slow, walking up because when I saw her I couldn't think if her name then I got it. Amelie was sitting on the arm of the chair watching me.

"Hi..." I said, stretching.

"I need to ask you something. Myrnin said you are responsible for my memory loss." She said, not really a question.

"Oh... Um. What would you do if I said yes?" I asked, not wanting to get beaten until she had broken every bone in my body.

"Why? Are you afraid of me?" She asked.

"Well, you are a vampire and could easily kill me or beat me up or something." I said, sitting up feeling stiffness in my neck, which I rubbed.

"I won't do that. Don't worry." She said. _Still..._

"Well not directly. Myrnin helped me create the machine then you got in the way when I was testing it." I said, hoping since her memory loss, my lies were at least the tiny bit believable.

"Claire-"She started. I stood up, stumbling a bit, my legs not functioning. She was going to kill me.

"Okay, okay! I did it! I didn't mean to, really I didn't, and you can't remember but you were about to kill Shane and it wasn't him! It was only supposed to be set low but I didn't see how much it took until I looked at it later! I'm so sorry, please don't kill me!" I said, all in a rush and freaking out. Myrnin had stopped what he was doing and watched me then Amelie. I started to hyperventilate and looked at the floor.

"Claire, calm down. It's okay I won't hurt you." Amelie said, touching my arm.

"Really?" I asked, attempting to calm down.

"Yes. I don't want to see you like this again." She said. "Okay?" I nodded. "Let's go outside. You need it." Amelie said, grabbing my arm and leading me out. At the back of mind the little voice wouldn't shut up. _She's going to kill you outside, so Myrnin wouldn't have to watch. This is some trick of hers._

Outside, the cool breeze blew in my face and my breathing slowed to normal. Amelie led me to a seat in the shade by the Day House and sat me down, then sat down herself.

"Now you have calmed down, why don't you tell me what happened?" Amelie asked.

"You promise you won't kill me or break all my bones or-"

"Claire, I give you my word. You have nothing to fear." She said. I took a breath and nodded.

"Well... There was this guy who looked like my boyfriend, Shane, who you've met, and he wanted to kill you for some reason. He almost managed but me and your personal body guard, Gérard, came in and took the stakes out. Then you, um I think Shane came and you thought it was him so you had him put in prison and he escaped right when the guy came back and gunned down one or two of your guards. Then you ordered Shane to be killed, well I thought you did and then I got the device and I pressed the button at you... and you know the rest." I took a breath.

"So I caused all this?" Amelie asked, looking a little sad.

"Um yeah but he did look like him and Shane is no stranger to prison or trouble..." I said.

"Can this device give them back?" Amelie asked. I nodded. "The device is broken. Shane must have dropped it. Myrnin is trying to fix it but it could take a while." She said.

"What? No you should have gone back to normal if it's broke. It holds the memories in it and if it gets broke or damaged then the memories get restored. It must have been not damaged enough." I said, sighing.

"Would you like me to go back to how I was?" Amelie asked. I looked at her.

"Well... No. Not really. I mean you were alright from before and now you are nicer like how I imagined you were before Morganville. But if Oliver takes over, it won't be good." I said and Amelie smiled a bit.

"Oliver is nice really. He admitted he fell in love with me when he first saw me and talked to me." She said.

"Yeah you were together, I guess before." I said. I noticed how I was talking to her. I expected it to be awkward and weird but it was actually easy going and like talking to a friend.

"So, I have to go back to being a Founder to keep up appearances?" Amelie asked.

"Oliver or Myrnin could give you lessons on how to act, I guess." I said.

"Oliver, already explained some of it. I think. Like waiting for my door to be opened and to not be so openly nice. Also not to show I like you so much. As a daughter, of course." Amelie said. I opened my mouth then closed it, not knowing what to say. Wow. I haven't heard that before, but I wouldn't have anyway. "Are you okay?" Amelie asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I said nervously laughing and looking at the floor.

"Was it something I said?" She asked.

"No, well the daughter but I haven't heard before." I said, scratching my arm, more fidgety than itchy.

"Okay. Are we related?" Amelie asked.

"No. I have a mom and dad but maybe I got adopted." I joked, then seeing Amelie's face I quickly said, "That was a joke. We aren't related."

"Oh good." Amelie said, looking relieved. "Maybe you could teach me? How to act as Founder?"

"Oh no, no I'm not around you as often as Oliver or Myrnin." I said and Amelie nodded.

"So what I do? Or the Founder do?" She asked.

"Um... I guess goes to meetings, and has appointments with the townspeople. Also I see lots of paper on your desk which you have to sign." I said.

"Myrnin was right then. I get stressed with all this work." She said, looking at her nails.

"Yeah I guess, though you cope with it really well." I said.

Amelie smiled. "Thank you." I know it's only been twice but it is the most I have seen Amelie smile fully in the year and a half I have been here. And not an creepy smile or something bad is going to happen, smile just a nice happy smile.

"So, um I guess we should go back in. See how Myrnin's getting on." I suggested, standing up.

"Of course. He doesn't like being lonely much. Well last I checked." Amelie replied and stood up too and started walking down the steps and I followed. I wondered when Amelie got her memories back she would remember her time with her memory. If she did, then perhaps she could carry that on, but if she didn't then I wasn't sure if I _wanted _her memory back.

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin's point of view<span>

I smiled to myself when I was listening to Amelie and Claire's conversation. I knew it was bad but I couldn't help it. They were only outside and I did have exception hearing. Anyway they could be best of friends given enough time. I sighed and looked at the machine. I had managed to piece some of it back together but it looked entirely different than before. Or maybe I had fixed it.

I had glued the shattered pieces back together with this super glue, humans had and I had read the tiny bottle out of curiosity and how to use it. One bit I had noticed has said that it bonds skin and eyes in seconds. Of course I hadn't believed that and went along with glaring, getting some on my fingers. I pressed them together for a 5 seconds then pulled my fingers apart. Well I tried to. They wouldn't come apart, not matter how hard I pulled.

I sighed and looked around looking for anything that could get my fingers apart. Nothing I saw was useful except for a quite a big pair of scissors. I guessed I could cut my fingers apart. It was nothing new. I had taken out some of my brain for Claire to look at and sliced open my arm multiple times so this was no biggie. I walked over to the scissors and tested there sharpness. Pretty sharpest I didn't know if they were sharp enough to cut through skin. I shrugged.

"Time to find out." I said, and opened the scissors.

"_WHAT are you doing?!" _Claire shouted, running and taking the scissors from me.

"Well, my dear I seemed to have glued my fingers together. I was getting them un glued." I said.

"With super glue? Oh my gosh Myrnin there are less painful ways of getting glue off." Claire said. I looked at her expectantly.

"Like what? And the pain won't bother me." I said.

"Like washing up liquid and warm water. Just soak your fingers in their for a few minutes and they will come unstuck." Claire said.

"That would take too long. And I need my fingers." I said, grabbing the scissors and cutting through the glue and my fingers before Claire could do anything. There we go. That took half the time." I said. Oh dear... Claire looked like she was about to throw up. Amelie just shook her head at me.

"You really didn't need to do that?" She said, quite weakly. I shrugged.

"Relax my dear. It's nothing. Remember when I have you a piece of my mind?" I asked. Claire shook her head

"I was hoping to to forget that." She said and went to sit down but I grabbed her arm.

"Bob's on that chair." I said. Claire looked behind her and screamed. Then she slapped me.

"Put it back! Now!" She said.

"Please Myrnin." Amelie said. I sighed and put Bob back in tank.

"Happy now?" I asked. Claire caught her breath and nodded. "Also put this away." I gave her a chainsaw, accidentally pressing the on button. "Whoops." I turned it off.

"You did that on purpose." Claire said. I sighed and gave it her. She took and held it away from her like it would bite her or something. "Where do I put it?"

"Back there." I waved off somewhere at the back. I pushed. "Go, shoo!" I said and went over to Amelie smiling. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. Amelie smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now let's go and get you lessons on being Founder." I said and took her hand and went out and headed to Founder's Square.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, nearly 2,000 words :P So you think Myrnin is right and Claire and Amelie will become friends? :D That would be nice :)<strong>

**Also I quoted a bit from where Myrnin took a piece of his brain for Claire to examine :) **

**Review!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Oliver's point of view

I was in Amelie's office sorting through her paperwork when I heard Myrnin's voice. I looked out of the window and saw Amelie with him. I groaned. I put the papers in a pile and went out to meet them.

Downstairs, I walked to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I forgot that this was Amelie's building and her office is one of the many rooms here." Myrnin said, pushing past me. I glance at Amelie and she sends a look that said, _leave him alone._

"What are you doing here?" I asked Amelie.

"Myrnin says he is going to teach me to be Founder and what I need to do." She said. I stare at her for a moment.

"And you are going to let him teach you? He will tell you everything you are not to do!" I couldn't believe him.

"Why don't you teach me then? You could spend some time with me. Which you like, I guess." Amelie said. I contemplate that.

"Fine. But tell your _friend _to go back and babysit Claire. He will not listen to me." I said, walking in. I hear Amelie sigh and I go up the stairs and go to Amelie's office where Myrnin was sitting on the chair with his feet on the desk. I growled. "Get your feet off the desk."

"Why, it's comfortable." He said.

"Please get your feet off the desk. It is not how you treat furniture." Amelie said. Surprise, Myrnin did as he asked. "Oliver is going to teach me. You can go back to Claire, I am sure she is missing your company."

"What? No! I said I will teach you, not him!" Myrnin complained.

"Please? I will spend however much time with you, you want when I am finished." Amelie said.

"No! I want to teach you!" Myrnin said, childishly.

"Leave, now you idiotic child." I said.

"No you... Pervert!" Myrnin shouted back.

"Myrnin, leave! Please." Amelie said. Myrnin pouted, then left purposely walking into my shoulder. I slammed the door behind him.

"I don't know how you do it. Honestly I don't." I said to Amelie. She was looking at the papers on the desk.

"You get used to it." She said.

"Yeah right. I want to kill him every time I see him." I said sitting on the comfy chair.

"Well, you could ignore him. He only does what he does, to get a response from you." Amelie said.

"I know, and I have tried but it hasn't worked. He touches me and I break his hand. Then he punches me. You expect me to ignore that?"

Amelie turned around. "Well no, but as I said he does it for attention and you respond. Just... Ignore him. For now." She said and sat on the desk. "So teach me. What does the Founder do?" She asked. I sighed.

"She attends meetings. And the humans make appointments with you to discuss things." I said. "Also you sign paper. It's asking for permission like expansions or asking to leave town."

"Claire went over it vaguely. What other things do I do? Anything specific?" Amelie asked.

"You don't do anything." I said, not intending for that to come out the way it did. "I mean..." I sighed and Amelie smiled.

"Well, what does the Founder do? We can mix in flirting if you like."

"No. When I go over it, would you like to try it out? There has been a meeting that has been postponed for a while." I said, getting up. Amelie got down.

"I will try." Amelie said. I walked to the window and looked out.

"If your friend cannot fix the machine what will you do? You can't be like this you have to-" I turned around and got cut off with how close Amelie was. "Your very close." I said.

"Yes. I was thinking that instead of teaching we could do something else?" She asked, walking her fingers up my chest. I wiped her hand over my face. I knew what she was getting at, but at least Myrnin was right on one thing. I couldn't take advantage of her while she couldn't remember.

"Amelie, I would love to, but the doors aren't shut, anyone could walk in." I said. Amelie shrugged a tiny bit, then Myrnin slammed open the door. For the first time, I think the mad man might have just saved me.

"Claire, wants to see Amelie." He said. Amelie sighed and glanced at me.

"What does she want?" She asked.

"You need to go there. She's incapacitated. Not that I had anything to do with it." He said. Amelie sighed and walked out of the room. Myrnin smirked at me and I ignored him sitting down with my head in my hands.

"Looks like you had to do something that took up your energy." He said.

"Really?" I would never admit he saved me, he would never let me forget it. I sighed. "Please just leave." I said.

"Why?" Myrnin asked.

"Just do it." I said. Myrnin stood there, then shrugged and left. I waited in case he came back but he didn't.

Well there's a first time for everything.

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin's point of view<span>

That look on Oliver's face just spoke to me. Well not physically spoke but I could guess what he had gone through. He wouldn't allow himself to give in to Amelie's advances, for fear of taking advantage. Which means I could've saved him back then... I smiled. Since when do I do anything nice for Oliver?

I ran back to my lab and saw Amelie checking Claire over for injuries.

"Myrnin, why was Claire under that bookshelf? She could have been crushed!" She said.

"I told you she was incapacitated." I said. Claire glared at me and I smiled. "Anyway, Amelie, when you have finished you can go back to Oliver. Your teaching awaits." I said. Amelie sighed.

"Are you sure your alright?" Amelie asked. Claire nodded.

"I think I will go home. I don't want another bookshelf on me again." She said standing up and collecting her little bag. Then with a farewell glare to me, she walked up the stairs.

"Why did you do it? Humans are delicate, compared to vampires." Amelie said.

"Well I needed a reason for you to come here and I wanted it to be true." I said.

"You made me come away from Oliver?" She asked.

"Why? You were teaching I thought you would find it boring." I said, shrugging picking up the bookshelf and righting it. Amelie sighed and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I will see you later, Myrnin." She said and went out of my lab. I looked around and sighed. Alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever alone... I'm alone again... *sings other songs which have alone in* <strong>

**I want to say Thank You to Amy-vampire1 for saying the last chapter was the best yet :D Thank you! :D I hope this one is just as good or comes close :)**

**So what do you think of this chapter? Anything I should change or any suggestions?**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Claire's point of view

I sat in my bedroom, in the Glass House staring at my phone. I had sent a text to Amelie asking if she needed any help with anything but I don't think she understood how to use a phone yet... Or maybe she was busy. I sighed and texted Oliver to ask Amelie, if she needed help and almost immediately got a reply saying, _She's fine._

I sighed again and lay back on my bed. I was bored and that was new. I hadn't been bored in ages, what with all the drama going on. I wondered how Myrnin was doing with fixing the device. I wanted to go and see him but I didn't want to get almost flattened again. I decided to go and see Amelie. Even though she didn't need help, I think she would like to see me.

I got my keys and went out, getting Eve's car keys on the way out. Outside I sat down in the car and started the engine. Reversing out of the drive was easier than expected as I hadn't been too good with driving lately.

It only took a few minutes to get to Founder's Square and I parked close to the building. Getting out, I locked the car and went inside. I looked around the foyer and decided not to consult the receptionist and went up the stairs.

When I came to the door of Amelie's office I took a breath before knocking, wandering if this was a good idea. I knocked anyway before I changed my mind. The door opened and Oliver stood there.

"I thought I told Amelie's fine." He said. His clothes looked just a tiny bit rumpled.

"Um, well I thought she would like to see me? Since I almost got crushed at Myrnin's." I said. Oliver was going to say No, I knew it.

"Let her in." Amelie said. Oliver sighed and opened the door wider and I walked in. There was a chair to my left and I took it. Amelie was sitting on her desk with her hands in her lap.

"Usually, you sit on the chair." I said.

"I like it up here. How are you doing?" She asked. I shrugged and my shoulder ached. I had a huge bruise there and was lucky it wasn't anywhere like my chest or I would have to wear a scarf all the time.

"Still a bit bruised but I'm okay. How's the teaching going?" I asked. Amelie looked at Oliver and smiled and Oliver looked just a tad uncomfortable.

"It's going fine. There is lot of learn, I guess." Amelie said, turning her attention back to me.

"Okay." I said, going quiet. I don't know what Amelie was doing to make Oliver uncomfortable but I don't think I want to know. "What's-"

"How's Myrnin?" Amelie asked, before I could finish.

"I haven't been back there. You know why." I said. Amelie nodded. "So uh... What have you and Oliver been doing?" I ask.

"None of your business." Oliver snapped. Amelie sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"I, uh... Not really." I said, scratching my arm.

"I take that as a no. Now shut it on that." Oliver said and looked out of the window. I looked to the floor. After a few minutes of silence I got up.

"Well, I guess I should I going. I'll leave you to your teaching." I said, opening the door and walking out. Going down the hall I really wanted to see Myrnin but I didn't want to get crushed by another bookshelf so Myrnin would have an excuse to leave me. But I really needed to check on how the device was doing so I plucked up my courage and went to his lab.

* * *

><p><span>Oliver's point of view<span>

After the door closed Amelie smiled a little at me.

"Well... That was interesting." I said, pulling the curtains even though it was night time. I just needed something to look at.

"You couldn't resist." Amelie said. I ran a hand through my hair and decided to change the subject.

"When the machine gets fixed and you get your memory back, I don't know if you will remember this or not but I don't want you to think I took advantage because you couldn't remember..." I said.

"I can't stay like this?" Amelie asked. "From what you and Myrnin and Claire have told me it seems that being like this, you all like me a lot better. Back then... I wasn't..." she trailed off. I walked over to her and took her hand.

"I like you whatever your like. But you need to remember what you do back then and you can't do it like this. I'm not with you all the time so I can't tell you." I said. Amelie's squeezed my hand.

"What about Claire? You said I don't treat her the same way as I do now. I don't want that to change." Amelie said.

"Things change. They always do. Maybe you will remember this and keep... Being her friend I guess. But don't show that affection publicly. They could use that against you."

"Yes. Morganville is not without drama." Amelie said smiling a little. I am relieved slightly. The scared, well, anxious look was not a good one on her face.

"I entirely agree." I looked at my watch. "The meeting is in 20 minutes. Do you want to do this or shall it be postponed?"

How many times could you do that? Surely they will get annoyed. The matter needs to be addressed." She said. I shrugged.

"I won't have you embarrassing yourself, by forgetting things to say or saying the wrong things. I want you to be ready." I said not wanting anyone else knowing about her... condition so they could tell others.

Amelie nodded. "Maybe a bit longer? Don't postpone though." Amelie said, sliding off the desk. I let go of her hand but she took it back. "I'm not finished yet." She smiled and. I sighed, knowing where this was going.

"We won't get to this meeting, if you continue like this." I said, attempting to be serious, but Amelie must be doing something to me, as it didn't come out that way.

"We will. Just a little more time." She said. I sighed and followed her through the portal.

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin's point of view<span>

I am _so _bored. With Amelie round and Oliver to entertain me it seems so quiet here now. I had given up with the device. Claire had made it too complicated and I I didn't want to press the button and I couldn't the screen anymore so it wasn't worth maybe forgetting I was a vampire or losing the same amount as Amelie.

"Myrnin?" Claire said. I jumped up.

"Yes Claire?" I called up the stairs. When Little Claire got to the bottom she dropped her bag.

"Amelie and Oliver were acting really weird when I went over there." She said.

"What we're they doing?" I asked. Maybe I could go spying.

"Oliver didn't want to talk about it and I didn't want to know." She said.

"I'm disappointed in you, Claire. You are supposed to say yes then I could tease Oliver about it." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, sorry. They were busy anyway." She said. I huffed. "What are you doing here?" Claire asked looking around.

"Nothing." I said. "I gave up with your little toy. You can have a go." I said, waving towards the table with the machine on.

"It's not a toy. And I think it needs a new casing and LED screen." I flicked through a book, finding my page. "Do you have any glass or screens here?" Ah, I found it and started reading. No, that wasn't it I ave already read it. "Myrnin!"

"What?" I asked.

"Don't what me, your the one ignoring me." Claire said. I looked at her expectantly. She sighed. "Do you have any casing or screens around?"

"Nope. Go and look somewhere else I am reading." I said, finding my page. Claire huffed and picked up her dismantled device and walked away. Finally some peace. I finally found my spot and carried on reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you think? I added in suggestions from my faithful reviewer of Amelie being scared of her memories coming back and she and Oliver falling in love :) Maybe I shall expand on the scared part...<strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading (Next chapter is up today or tomorrow!)**

**Review! **


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Oliver's point of view

Sitting in a chair across from her, she is most beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps. Even when she can't remember, her face is free of stress. I get up and put on my shirt, which I had ironed so Myrnin wouldn't taunt me on that. Glancing back at Amelie I walk out of the room.

Amelie had taken me through a portal to a Founder House. I had told her how to use the portals and where she could go. I opened a portal and stepped through into Amelie's office, where her secretary was looking through things on her desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Is Amelie with you? The meeting's in 1 Hour." She said. I shrugged.

"No, but just could call her. Just give her some time to get ready." I said, and shooed her out of the office and closed the door. I went to the desk and sat down and pulled out my phone and thought of whether to call her. I shrugged and called her. The phone rang 5 times before Amelie picked up.

"Oliver?"

"Hello. Your needed. The meeting is starting in a hour." I said.

"What do I wear? I have been going through the wardrobe but I can't find anything nice." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Don't wear a dress. Wear... Trousers. Maybe a jacket. I don't know. Just hurry up and get down here." I said and hung up.

* * *

><p><span>Claire's point of view<span>

I put the device on my desk when I got home and collapsed on my bed. I hate Myrnin, so much sometimes.

I got up and went in my wardrobe picking out different clothes. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Hello, Claire." Amelie said, coming in and sitting on my bed. I spun around.

"Oh uh... Hi." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need help with what I am supposed to say in the meeting... And I can't choose any clothes so you have to come with me." Amelie said.

"But you already have clothes on. They're fine." I said. Amelie looked down at her light blue trousers and blue jacket with a white shirt.

"You think?" Amelie asked. I nodded. "Okay. So, what about what I am to say in the meeting?"

"Why don't you ask Oliver? Or Myrnin?" I asked.

"Myrnin won't answer the mobile and Oliver won't give me full answers. The calls never last long." Amelie said.

"Right, well, um... I wouldn't know since I don't go to your meetings." I said. "Sorry..." I trailed off.

"So I'm supposed to guess?" Amelie asked, standing up.

"I'm, yeah. But anything that hints at Oliver wanting to take control or the vampires wanting to hunt humans or anything like that, just say no." I said. Amelie nodded.

"Okay. What if there isn't?"

"Well... Um... Just make it up as you go along. Actually don't do that. I don't know. You'll have Oliver there. You can ask him." I said, going back to the wardrobe. Amelie sighed and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Thank you. For your help. I will see you later." Amelie said and left, closing the door behind. I breathed relief. That went better than expected.

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin's point of view<span>

I had finished reading my book when Oliver came down.

"Your needed."

"Why couldn't you ring me? That is this century's way of communicating."

"Mobiles only work if you pick them up. Amelie been calling you." I shrugged.

"I was reading. She can wait."

"Your needed for the meeting. Get up, and come on." Oliver said, taking the book off of me. "Now."

"I sighed and stood up then got my coat and walked upstairs. I raced Oliver to Founder's Square but I didn't think he knew it was a race. I shrugged getting their before him. Inside the building, I took off my coat and went up to the courtroom. Pushing open the door I saw Amelie at the head of the table looking through the folders of papers.

"Hello my Lady." I said sitting next to her.

"Why didn't you pick up?" Amelie asked. I shrugged.

"I was reading. You could wait." I said.

"What if it was important?" She asked.

"You can't remember anything that mildly important, so I wouldn't worry." I said putting my feet on the table.

"First, get your feet off the table." Amelie said.

"Giving orders, are we?" I asked.

Now!"

"Hmm... I don't think so. Sorry my Lady, but meeting hasn't started yet." I said, crossing my arms. Amelie's eyes got a hint of red in them.

"Myrnin. Last chance. Get your feet off the table." Amelie said in a warning voice. I took one foot off the table.

"Myrnin do as she says." Oliver said, coming in.

"You took ages." I said.

"Feet of the table." Oliver said, in that commanding voice.

"Nah. And it's foot, not feet. I rather-" I found myself again the wall with the chair crashing down.

"You do what your told. Amelie is still the Founder and that doesn't give you the right to disobey her." Oliver growled. I looked at Amelie. She wasn't going to do anything and went back to her work. I pushed Oliver off me and went out of the room.

"You don't need here, it seems. Have fun." I said, closing the door.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Oliver's point of view

I sat down on the chair, after Myrnin left. I glanced at Amelie, who was reading the papers.

"So... What do I have to do?" Amelie asked.

"Some other people are going to come in and you talk about those papers and come to a decision whether to sign them or not. The University grounds are off limits to vampires so if you find papers that want hunting on there just ignore them." I said. Amelie nodded a little.

"Which people are going to come in?"

"Richard, Hannah, Myrnin would be here, but I don't know why you need him." I said, leaning back in the chair.

"Do I know these people?" Amelie asked. I nodded.

"Richard is the Mayor for the human side and Hannah is the police."

"Is Claire coming?"

"Claire's not needed." I said.

"I need her." Amelie said looking up from the papers.

"Why?"

"Does it matter? I just want her company. Since Myrnin isn't here she's the replacement." Amelie said. I stared at her for a moment, then sighed and got up and went outside.

"Gerard." I called to Amelie's personal bodyguard.

"Yes?"

"Get Claire Danvers and bring her here. Don't ask me why, just do it." I said and walked back in. Amelie had disappeared.

* * *

><p><span>Claire's point of view<span>

I was lying on the sofa, watching a nature program, about baby tigers growing up in an Australian home, when the door knocked. I stretched, then got up and opened the door.

"Amelie wants you." Amelie's bodyguard, Gerard said.

"Why?" I couldn't remember anything I did wrong. Gerard shrugged.

"Your a replacement for Myrnin, as I heard. Now hurry up, Oliver won't be kept waiting."

"Don't you mean Amelie?"

"Oliver seemed in a rush to get you there. Get in more appropriate clothes and come." Gerard said, walking away to the limo. I sighed and closed the door and walked upstairs. Today, is another lonely day, with Shane out at work, Eve at the Uni coffee shop and Michael playing his guitar somewhere.

I went into my bedroom and went to the wardrobe. As I was looking through, I thought I heard a noise and looked. There was nothing there, but it pays to be paranoid in Morganville.

"Hello Claire." I screamed and spun around. Amelie was _right behind me._

"Jesus, Amelie don't do that! You flipping almost scared me to death." I said, leaning against the wardrobe.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should have made more noise. Did Oliver send for you?"

Y-Yeah." I cleared. "Yeah Gerard just came. How did you get in?"

"Through the back door. It was open." Amelie said. "Are you coming?"

"Um... Yeah. Just let me get dressed." Amelie's phone rang. She picked it up and handed it to me.

"I wasn't here. I just wanted to make sure you were coming and Myrnin hadn't gotten you or something." Amelie said. I took her phone and she walked out of my bedroom, closing the door. Once my racing heart had gone down to normal levels a bit, I pressed the green accept button on the phone.

"Amelie? Where are you?" Oliver said/almost shouted.

"Um, she-"

"Claire, where's Amelie? And don't try lying."

"She is back at the office or where ever she was." I said and hanging up before he could threaten me. I turned back to the wardrobe and looked back every so often, in case anyone else wanted to creep up on me or Amelie forgot something.

In the end, I choose a purple top, blue jeans, a dark grey jacket and black trainers. I brushed my hair and went outside, closing the door behind me. I walked down the path to the limo waiting idle.

I opened the passenger seat and got in and without a word, Gerard pulled away.

The journey was short and silent and soon enough, Gerard pulled up and turned the engine off. I got out and so did Gerard and he escorted me into the building, up the stairs and to the meeting room. Gerard opened the door and Oliver gaze snapped to me. It looked like he had been in an argument or telling off Amelie for leaving.

"Claire. How nice of you to join us." He said, I'm sure it was sarcastic.

"Oliver and Claire, please sit down. Oliver, I won't leave again and worry you so much." Amelie said.

"You didn't _worry _me. You just left and we have a meeting shortly." Oliver said, glaring at her. I pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Amelie, why am I here?"

"Myrnin left after he kept on disobeying me. Your his replacement." She said.

"Oh... Thanks. I guess." I said. The door opened again and Richard Morrell and Hannah Moses walked in.

"It's about time." Oliver said.

"Well we didn't know if the meeting would get cancelled again, so, sorry for the wait." Richard said, taking a seat and Hannah sitting next to him.

"Oliver, your not sitting." Amelie said.

"I noticed."

"Please sit down." She said, tidying the papers.

"Maybe you could- Never mind." I said, when Oliver cast a daggers at me.

"Fine. Be like that. Hello Richard and Hannah." Amelie said, smiling a little. I shook my head. Amelie caught the motion and Oliver sighed and grabbed Amelie's arm taking her outside.

"What's all that about? She's not the same as usual." Hannah said.

"Maybe she is...I don't know." I shrugged.

"She smiled. She never does that." Richard said. I shrugged.

"She could be taking a different approach?" I suggested. Jeez, I am not doing a good job at this. Oliver and Amelie came back in and Amelie sat down and pulled out the seat next to her.

"Claire sit here, please." Amelie said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Please?" Richard and Hannah cast glances. Amelie sighed picked up the first paper.

"Let's start. Hannah Moses, you want-" Amelie started.

"Why is your hair down?" Hannah asked.

"Why not?" Amelie asked. Oliver sent a look to Hannah, that said _Shut up._

"It's just always been up." Hannah said.

"Well, I like it down. It saves the maids work." Amelie said. "Can I continue?" Hannah glanced at Oliver and nodded.

"Okay. So the first paper says that you want more pay."

"You have enough pay. Reject it, Amelie." Oliver said.

"Hey, when it's your turn to speak, you speak." Hannah said. "We haven't been paid for a week. Therefore I request more pay to make up for it."

"What have you been doing?" Richard asked. Amelie glanced at Oliver.

"I have been busy. And you will get your pay, but it won't be more than you already have. A week isn't that long." Amelie said. I looked down, twirling a stray thread from my top.

"What do you think, Claire?" I looked up.

"This decision is yours Amelie. You don't need to ask anyone else." Oliver said.

"I want to ask Claire, it would make it worth her time being here. So what do you think?"

"Um... Yeah I agree with Amelie." I said, quietly looking down. I was sure I was getting looks off of Richard and Hannah.

"Is she shy?" Amelie whispered to Oliver. I just caught what she was saying.

"Never mind. Just carry on." Oliver said.

"Did-" Richard began.

"Speak when your spoken to." Oliver interrupted him.

"Yeah... The next paper says, Richard Morrell wants to expand the prison building to hold more people. Isn't there enough room?" Amelie asked.

"No. We just need a few more cells. The building won't take long." Richard said.

"How long will it take?" Amelie said.

"A couple of weeks. Maybe a month." Richard said. Amelie thought and nodded.

"Okay." She said. Oliver sent a look to Amelie and she held a pen, but didn't sign the papers.

"What are you waiting for?" Hannah asked.

"I'm just reading." Amelie said. She whispered something to Oliver and he took her out. I waited, silently playing with the hem of my top. A few minutes later, they came back in. Amelie sat down and signed the paper, not as best and flowing as before, but it looked alright from a distance.

"Is that all? There are others here." Amelie said, flicking through the folder.

"You do those in the office. The meeting is finished. You can go now." Oliver said, picking up the folder and walking out.

"Amelie, can I ask you something?" I got up too, then paused.

"Of course."

"You don't seem to have a problem with us, calling you Amelie." Richard said.

"So?"

"We call you Founder, most of the time." Richard said. Amelie glanced at me. I bit my lip.

"Okay. Well you can call me Founder." Amelie said. I decided I had to say something, to stop more awkward questions.

"Founder, really has to go now." I said. Amelie nodded.

"It was nice-" I shook my head. Amelie looked at me for a second. "Goodbye." Amelie said, and walked out. I avoided Richard and Hannah's looks and walked out with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer chapter this time and hopefully more happened than last chapter :) <strong>

**Review!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Claire's point of view

I followed Amelie to the office, directing her a few times, since it was obviously still hazy. When she opened the door, Oliver was flipping through the papers from the meeting room.

"What are you doing, Oliver?" Amelie asked.

"Apart from the ones from the university and the coffee shop, reject them all." Oliver said, dropping the folder on the desk.

"I believe it is my job to decide that." Amelie said, picking up a sheet of paper out of the folder.

"I don't think you make the right decision. Also you could have acted more convincing in there. If I hadn't said anything, then Richard or Hannah could have been telling people about you." Oliver said. Amelie was reading the paper and didn't seem to be listening. I stood awkwardly by the door, not sure whether to leave or not.

"Hmm..."

"Amelie." Oliver said, taking the paper off her.

"What?" She asked. Oliver sighed.

"I said, you could have acted better in there. Richard and Hannah were already suspicious. You just made it worse."

"Well, how am I supposed to act proper, when I don't know?" Amelie asked. "Your not with me, all day, every day." Amelie said.

"Just if they come round, asking questions, send them away. Or I might just have to stay by your side all the time." Oliver said. Amelie smiled a bit.

"I would like that." I cleared my throat. Amelie looked to me. Oliver glared. "Your still here? I thought you would have left."

"I didn't know whether you needed me." I said.

"We don't need-" Oliver began to say, but Amelie shushed him with her finger.

"Well, thank you for staying. The next meeting, if Myrnin decides to misbehave and leave, you can come." Amelie said, like I would drop everything and come at a moment's notice. "Yes?"

"Oh, um, yes. Sure." I said. "So do I leave?" I asked. Amelie nodded.

"I will see you later." Amelie said. I nodded and collected my bag and left.

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin's point of view<span>

I am so _bored. _Amelie hadn't been down and Claire had a day off. I had fed Bob and looked at glass and paper under a microscope and read one of the big books I have. Now I was bored.

I decided to go and visit Claire. I didn't want to interrupt any "business" between Amelie and Oliver. Though that would fun. I feel Claire has been missing me.

I left my coat and went up the stairs then from there, I ran to Claire's house getting there in a matter of seconds... Or more. I wasn't counting. I walked around the house looking for her window. I found it and jumped up grabbing the ledge and pulling myself up. I jumped in, but Claire was nowhere to be seen.

"Claire? Claire where are you?" I called. I picked up a necklace that had a cross on it then immediately dropped it. "Silver... Good weapon." I wiped my burnt fingers on a piece of clothing on her desk. I huffed and looked around. I hadn't looked around before. I picked up a book of hers.

"The Vampire Diaires. What are these strange stories, people read now?" I sighed and dropped the book on the bed. "Claire!" I called again. I heard footsteps and a heartbeat and Little Claire came in.

"Have you ever heard of a front door? Lots of people use it." Claire said. I shrugged.

"I am not lots of people. I'm bored."

"So? What do you expect me to do?" For one so smart, she does have less intelligent moments.

"Entertain me." I said.

"No. Go and find Amelie." Claire said. "And get out of my room!" I sighed.

"You are really no fun, do you know that? Anyway, come back to work tomorrow! You will work long and entertain me. Goodbye!" I said and jumped out of the window, before Claire could say anything.

"I won't entertain you!" Someone shouted but I was already running to Founder's Square.

* * *

><p><span>Oliver's point of view<span>

I was buttoning up my shirt. Amelie had managed to get me to the bed _again_. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I had to stop doing this. Amelie had to get her memories back or at least start acting like she did before this _mess_ happened.

"Hello, Oliver." Amelie said. I turned around.

"Hello." I said.

"You got dressed." Amelie said. I nodded. She is wearing a white night gown.

"So did you. You were carrying around the bed sheet."

"That's not clothes." Amelie said. "You don't want to do this anymore." She added.

"How did you know?"

"Your face shows it. You also look a little uncomfortable. I didn't do this, much before did I?" I shook my head and focused on the matter I was about to speak to her about.

"About the meeting." I said, and carried on before she could say anything. "Don't do anything, just listen to me. You need to act more convincing."

Amelie sighed. "I already said I tried. I'm going to get clothes on." Amelie said. I nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door.

I sat down on the chair outside and thought about what happened. Claire had left and I was trying to tell Amelie what to do when Richard or Hannah comes round asking questions, then she kissed me and took me to her house, I'm guessing and pushed me to the bed. I didn't know she was thinking. I did try to stop her but she is just as stubborn as she was before this.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Myrnin is here for the Founder." Some guy said.

"Well, send him away. He's not needed."

"I will only take the answer from the Founder." He said. I clenched my first.

"The Founder is not in her right mind at the moment. I say she doesn't need him. Send him away!" I said, on the verge of almost shouting. I pressed hang up.

"I'm not in my right mind?" Amelie asked, behind me. I stood and spun around.

"It was in case anyone was listening. So they didn't know about your... Current situation." I said.

"You could have just said I was busy. Or gave the phone to me. You don't know if I needed Myrnin." She said, walking past. I shook my head and followed her. She went downstairs and made a portal to her office and stepped through.

"Myrnin. You stayed." Amelie said. I glared at him. Why couldn't he follow instructions for once?

"Of course. I only take orders from my Lady." He said. I scoffed.

"When we was in the meeting, I told you to get your feet off the table. You disobeyed." Amelie said.

"Yes, because the meeting hadn't started yet." Myrnin said.

"Of course it had. Tables are not for feet. What do you want?" Amelie asked. Myrnin shrugged.

"I wanted to see you. I guessed you must be lonely and needing my company." Myrnin said.

"No... I was busy, and Oliver with me." Amelie said, going to sit down.

"Could you entertain me? Claire is busy with her boyfriend." Myrnin said, crossing his arms.

"...No. I'm sure you can entertain yourself without causing too much damage." Amelie said.

"Amelie, it's obvious, he doesn't need anything. You get appointments and you need to go them." I said.

"I have appointments? Who with?" Amelie asked.

"The humans. They come here and make a time with you. Then they discuss stuff." I explained.

"Like what? Is it like a social call?"

"Never mind. Just get Myrnin out and get back to work." I said. Amelie stared at me, expecting something. I sighed.

"Founder."

"Good. Myrnin your dismissed." She said.

"I need entertaining." He said.

"Oliver can entertain you." Amelie said.

_"What?" _She is _definitely _not in her right mind.

"Hurray!" Myrnin said. I glared at Amelie and she smiled at me.

"Oh, and Oliver? Send for Claire." She said. "Your both dismissed."

"Come Olly!" Myrnin grabbed me and I pulled away.

"Touch me, or call me _Olly _and I will end you."

"Your so much fun already. Come!" Myrnin said, disappearing. I turned to Amelie.

"When did you think this was a good idea? Surely you haven't forgotten I _hate _him?"

"Well, this is your chance to bond. Now go, I have business to attend to. Send for Claire." Amelie said, making shooing motions.

"So Claire's my replacement?"

"Oliver, go. Now. I'm busy." I glared at her and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray! As you may (or may not have noticed) I haven't done Amelie's point of view in 15 chapters. Well, this is because I haven't had an idea from her point of view and I didn't think I could write something that would be maybe really bad or boring. <strong>

**BUT I have now made an opening for Amelie's point of view! She shall come next chapter! :D I shall also be doing Myrnin's and Oliver's P.O.V so any ideas for them please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Amelie's point of view

"Gerard?" I called to my bodyguard. He came in straight away.

"Yes Miss?" It still feels strange calling called Miss and "Founder" but I will get used to it.

"Can you go and get Claire Danvers and bring her here?"

"Of course." He said, and walked out. When the door closed, I learned back in my chair, looking out of the black tinted window. Thoughts kept going through my mind: Did I really build this town? Is this just one of Myrnin's crazy plans?

He has done that. Lots of times. I look around the office. A bookshelf with a lot of books, some from this century, others not. I got up and picked out a book. It was information on a certain resident. It wasn't Claire's. I want Claire's. I look through the books not finding one. I looked around, wondering where I, or someone else, would keep them. I saw nothing. I was about to go looking in the draws, when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." I said. Gerard walked in.

"Claire won't come, Ma'am." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She said she's busy. Also she said to get Oliver to come." He said. I sighed. I would, but I sent him off with Myrnin to perhaps bond and like each other a little more.

"Okay. Thank you. It's fine." I said. Gerard nodded and walked out. When the door closed I opened the window and jumped out. If Claire won't come of her own free will, I shall make her come. It was night time and the street lights flickered like little stars but I had always liked the stars in the sky.

I ran until I got to Claire's house and went around the back. I pushed open the back door and it opened. I would have thought Claire to lock it, since she lives in a town of vampires. I walked in and went upstairs, avoiding Claire's friends. I found Claire's door and opened it. Claire was writing something on her window will. I walked up to her, then remembered I had scared her last time.

"Claire?" Claire spun around. She is still frightened, her heart is beating over fast.

"Amelie, don't sneak up like that!" She said.

"Sorry. I did make noise. Anyway, why didn't you come when I sent my bodyguard?"

"Because, I am busy! I said I would stay in tonight with Shane and I have the device to fix. I just need a plastic casing and a screen." Claire said. I looked at the little computer machine on her desk.

"What are you going to do when it's fixed?" I asked.

"Um... Well... Oliver wants you back to normal. I mean... Get your memories back?" She said. I thought Oliver liked me this way.

"What if I don't want to go back? Will you make me?" I asked. Claire shook her head.

"I can't make you. I'm not a vampire, but Oliver might. Or Myrnin." She said.

"When it's fixed will you tell him? Oliver?"

"Well, I don't need to, he just comes randomly. You know when he's not with you." Claire said. "Um... Okay, so... I can come with you. If you that will make you feel better." I shook my head.

"It's okay. I will manage without you." I said, smiling, although a lot of conflicting emotions were raging. I went out and went downstairs, outside and stood there for a moment.

_I don't want to go back._

That one thought was taking over my mind. I had made a friendship with Claire and Oliver seemed happy, or happier and Myrnin had he liked me this way. I visited more often and was happier.

I had to go somewhere. Somewhere, where Oliver or Myrnin couldn't find me. I couldn't stay in Morganville; they had been here longer than me and would know everywhere. I had to get out of town.

I did try thinking that it would be good, the human part of town wouldn't know any better but always my thoughts turned back to _I don't want to go back. _I walked back to Founder's Square and went up to my officer centre. I opened the door and Oliver was standing there. He looked up.

"And where have you been?"

I had to pretend everything was normal. Oliver couldn't catch onto anything. "I went to see Claire. Keep wanted her to come but she said no."

"Why didn't you drag her back?"

"I talked to her while I was there. It was a nice conversation." I said. Oliver frowned.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded and smiles.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You seem troubled. You can tell me." Oliver said, walking towards me. I did think about telling him. Maybe he wouldn't use the machine on me. But then he might, if I tell him, to stop me getting second ideas.

I shook my head. "There's nothing. I'm fine." Oliver sighed. "Why aren't you with Myrnin?"

"He wants me to be part of this mad experiment and to be honest, I was bored. And no, we did not bond. I broke his nose." Oliver said.

"You have to like each other. Just a little. Myrnin is in some meetings and you can't avoid him."

"Yes I can." He paused. You have to promise you will stay here."

"Why do I have to promise? I don't stay in this room all day." I said.

"You have several appointments, the humans are expecting to see you." Oliver said. I nodded. He had told me this multiple times.

"Of course. I will stay here." I said, taking Oliver's arm and leading him him. He didn't move but instead pulled me back and held my face.

"You don't that mask on, Amelie. Something's bothering you. What is it?" He asked. I took his arm and once again tried to pull him towards the door. "Amelie tell me now." I sighed.

"I'm just worried. About Claire that's all. Now I want you to leave." I said, this time dragging him him to the door. "Please go. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." I said.

"Amelie I-" I kissed him quickly and pushed him out and shut the door. Now I have to go. Before Oliver catches onto to anything. I opened the window and grabbed my coat; the sun was beginning to rise. I put on my coat and jumped out of the window and ran for the border. I stopped by the _Welcome to Morganville _sign and glanced back once. Myrnin shouldn't be too worried, Oliver will be frantic and I don't know about Claire. I sighed and ran off, with no location in mind.

* * *

><p><span>Claire's point of view<span>

I sat on the bed, thinking about Amelie. She seemed fine when she came in, almost giving me a heart attack as usual, but then when I mentioned that the device was nearly fixed she looked... Freaked. I don't think she wanted her memory back. To be honest I didn't either; she is nicer now, smiles more. I or maybe Oliver could teach her how to be Founder and when she has free time I could visit... I guess.

I sighed and got up. I had to go to the Electrical spare parts shop for a screen i could use and a plastic casing. I got my jacket and went out. I had been up most of the night, since Oliver wouldn't let me sleep. He said I needed to fix the device right now as apparently Amelie was out of control. I walked down the stairs being careful not to fall and walked to the kitchen feeling like a zombie.

I switched on the coffee maker and got a cup ready. Then I felt the portal opening and the kitchen door slammed open.

"Is the machine fixed?£ Oliver asked. I sighed.

"I just need a screen and the casing. But you will have to wait until I get some sleep." I said, pouring coffee.

"Well you won't sleep if you drink coffee. Have you seen Amelie recently?" He asked.

"Um... Yeah why?" There was no point lying. Oliver was like a lie detector.

"Did she act strange to you?"

"Well... Um... Maybe." I said.

"Claire, tell me now. Did she act strange?"

"Yeah... She looked freaked out when I mentioned the device almost being fixed." I said; Oliver looked like he might strangle me if I didn't answer.

"Claire?" Another voice said. Oliver growled.

"Yeah...?" I said, taking a tiny step back. Yeah I know, bad idea but I didn't want to be in grabbing range. Myrnin jumped from the landing down, and glanced at Oliver.

"Hello. Anyway have you seen Amelie? I went to her office to complain about the abuse I am getting from her lover and she isn't there. Her helpful guards weren't being helpful." He said.

"Wait. She isn't in her office? Have you looked anywhere else?" Oliver asked, grabbing Myrnin's arm.

"You know, you really are quite strange. You don't allow me to grab your arm, but your a doing it." Myrnin said. Oliver growled and squeezed Myrnin's arm harder. I heard a dull crack and Myrnin yelled.

"Answer. The. Question." Oliver said, quietly.

"I am only saying facts." Myrnin growled. "But no...I have not seen her and I didn't look anywhere else." Oliver let go and walked out the house, slamming the door so hard it bounced and hit the wall. I winced.

"Um... Amelie was... Um... Freaked about the machine working." I said. Myrnin sighed.

"I think she has run away." Myrnin said.

"Run away? Where will she go?"

"Well hopefully, she still remembers the town of Blacke and Morley so maybe she will go there." He said.

"Oh okay. And if she isn't?"

"Well then we look elsewhere. She can't be far." Myrnin smiled and picked up my now warm coffee. "Would you like to go?" He asked hopefully.

"With you?"

"Of course."

"Um... We are not going to be driving are we?"

"What is wrong with my driving? I can't see why everyone wouldn't like me driving." Myrnin said, looking offended. I cleared my throat.

"Well... Um... You run over letterboxes, you almost run over people, you drive on the pavement and you drive way too fast." I said.

"So?"

I sighed. "We are not driving. Oliver is safer driver than you." I said, sipping my coffee.

"My darling you offend me. Fine, no driving. I will just have to carry you." He said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm driving." I said. "I am a safer driver. I trust trust you with anything." I said, drinking the rest of the coffee and getting the car keys and writing a note saying _I am going with Myrnin to look for Amelie, she has disappeared. Don't come after me, I will be perfectly fine._

"You really do offend me, my dear." Myrnin said, going out. I hurried after him and closed and looked the door then unlocked the car so Myrnin wouldn't break the handle, trying to open it.

"Come on." I said, getting in the front. Myrnin got in besides me. I started the engine and drove to the border.

"Keep driving. I will tell you when we get to Blacke." Myrnin said. I sighed and drove on.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... Well I was going to make this shorter with Amelie disappearing then they find her at the end but I think that would be too long so I shall do the finding next chapter :)<strong>

**Review!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Morley's point of view

"Morley!" One of the vampires that like to accompany me said. I looked up from reading a letter. "What?"

"There's a lady outside to see you. She's from Morganville." He said. I looked at him expectantly.

"Well? Who is it?"

"She said you would know her. She wouldn't give her name." He said, then walked out of the room. I sighed and put the letter from Mrs Grant back in the envelope and put it in the drawer, closing it. Mrs Grant was out of Blacke for a while, something to do with finding more people.

I went outside and standing in the shade of the porch, I saw a white-blond petite woman standing underneath a shelter of some kind. She saw and appeared in front of me.

"Amelie."

"Morley. So nice to see you. I didn't know you owned a town. This is your town right?" She asked, pulling back her good. I frowned. Something is off. Amelie never appears and when she does, she always has an entourage of bodyguards following her. She is alone.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Amelie nodded.

"Yes. Well, no. I don't know. I was in Paris, with Myrnin and now I'm here and the Founder of Morganville. I can't remember what year it was but that town did not exist. I know it." Amelie said. _What on Earth is she talking about? _I thought

"Um... Come in. Would you like something to drink?" I asked. The least I could do is offer hospitality. She has obviously suffered some head injury or something. Amelie smiled, nods and walks in. I take her to the room I was in, pulling up a chair. She sat down and looked around.

"Jonathan! Get this lady something to drink." I said to a guy walking past. He nodded and left.

"So... Amelie. You don't remember Morganville?"

"I don't remember this place. Claire said she made this machine, with Myrnin. She said it can alter your memory or take it away. I was going to kill her lover so she used the machine on me. I could tell they were going to use it on me again." Amelie explained.

"Wait. When did this happen?"

"2 weeks ago." Amelie replied.

"Why has it taken this long? Are they doing some sort of experiment?" I asked, hoping the answer was no. That Myrnin guy, I never trusted him. He was not sane at the best of times and I don't do good with those people or vampires.

Amelie shook her head. "It got broke. Claire was fixing it. Now it's nearly in working order and she's going to use it on me. Or Oliver will find out and use it on me."

"Why are you... Why don't you want that to happen?" I asked, rephrasing my first question. Jonathon came in with two cups of blood and gave one to Amelie and one to me.

"Thank you." Amelie said. Jonathon nodded and left. Amelie took a breath. "I like myself... This way. Claire, Oliver and Myrnin said that before the machine, I never visited Myrnin much and Oliver is in love with me but it has been a little awkward and Claire says that I... I don't know. I am just nicer now. When I found out about the machine being almost fixed, I just got these thoughts." Amelie sipped her drink.

"What thoughts?" I asked, clearing my throat and drank mine.

"I had to get out. Go somewhere, where no-one can find me. So they won't make go back." She said. I smiled. "What?"

"No-one can make you do anything. Your older than any vampire left alive today. You have a strange power that you sometimes use on people and vampires. Your still stubborn and will always be. If you don't want to go back, no-one can make you."

Amelie was quiet for a few minutes maybe more then nodded. "I guess your right." She sighed and rubbed her head. "It's just... They wouldn't stop. Those thoughts."

"Have they stopped now?" I asked. Amelie nodded.

"Does Oliver know this place?" She asked. I thought about that for a moment. Then I sighed. I found I couldn't lie to her.

"Yes. He came here a few times before." Amelie froze for a moment then nodded.

"Well, it's not very safe here now, is it?" She asked herself and drank the rest of her drink and stood up.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Um... I don't know. I was looking for somewhere to stay and found this place. Then a vampire greeted me, which I thought was strange." Amelie said. She pulled up her hood and walked out. I followed her.

"You have to go back to Morganville." I said.

"That's where I'm going. I just need a little... Break I guess."

"You can't take a break from being the Founder. You built that town from scratch and the humans tend to get out of control if your not there." I explained and grabbed her arm, stopping her in front of the door.

"I just... I know no-one can make me, but Oliver is teaching me everything from before and I didn't do too well in a meeting. Two humans got suspicious and now I think Oliver is working to stop them worrying. What I'm saying is, I can't do the job as good as before since I don't remember a thing about that town. But I don't want to go back. Claire and Myrnin are certain of that." Amelie explained.

"Why don't with you?" I asked. "Just to make sure they don't knock you out and do it that way, I guess." I said. Amelie smiled.

"They wouldn't get near enough to me to do that. But if it will make you feel better." She said. I nodded. Suddenly a car was heard and it sped into the drive and crashed into the shelter thing. Amelie froze then disappeared, giving me no time to tighten my grip.

"Amelie!"

* * *

><p><span>Claire's point of view<span>

"Myrnin, stop pressing the buttons! Your going to break the radio!" I said, once again, slapping his hand away. He somehow found the radio intensely fascinating and kept pressing the buttons and repeating what the radio person said. It was getting really annoying.

"Well we, or you, have been driving for heaven knows how long, how am I supposed to entertain myself?"

"I don't know but, leave the radio alone!" I said, pushing his hand away, yet again. Myrnin sighs and laid his on the passenger window. When we came up to the town of Blacke, Myrnin grabbed the wheel and turned it sharply to the left. I screamed and ducked as the car drove forward and crashed into something.

I got up when I was sure nothing was going to fall on me. I was going to yell at Myrnin about what the HELL he was doing but he was already gone. I scooted across and got out his side and walked - sneakily - into a large house.

"Amelie! Amelie where are you? I'm not here to take you back to Oliver if that's what your worried about!" Myrnin called. He came out of one of the rooms.

"Myrnin! What the HELL were you doing?! You could have killed me!" I yelled at Myrnin, hitting him as hard as I could, but I bet he didn't feel it, or it didn't hurt.

"I saw Amelie." He said, taking my arm. "She was with Morley which is good because she only met him a few times before Morganville. I think."

"It still doesn't excuse you from crashing the car! It isn't mine, how am I supposed to get back?"

Myrnin sighed. "I think our biggest problem right now is finding Amelie and helping her with whatever she needs. Not your transportation." Myrnin said, dragging me because I didn't keep up.

"But- Ow! Myr-" His hand closed over my mouth.

"You have never been so loud. Now _hush._" he said and dragged me along. I glared at him all way.

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin's Point of View<span>

I wish humans had an off switch sometimes. Claire's complaining about a car is really starting to get quite annoying.

"Myrnin listen to me! The car-" I covered her mouth again. I would never be able to find Amelie with Claire announcing our location every few seconds. I went into a room and left Claire there then left and locked the door. There, now I could find her in peace.

I walked through the corridors, listening for any sound.

"Amelie?" I called, looking in rooms.

"What do you want?" I turned around.

"Ah, Morley how pleasant to see you. Where's Amelie?"

"Why should I tell you? From what I gathered your the cause of all this." I shrugged.

"Well, Claire built the machine. I am not the original source of the problem." I said. A door clicked open and Amelie stepped out.

"I'm sorry for not staying. I just... Don't want to go back in there." I nodded.

"Then Claire won't use the machine on you. And I will make sure Oliver doesn't. Just come back. You don't know if Oliver has any experience in controlling a town." I said, hoping she would accept my proposal.

Amelie sighed. "Fine. But I do not have any controlling a town experience." I smiled.

"Of course. Come with me, my Lady."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Morley." Amelie said and Morley nodded.

"Anytime." He said, kissing her hand. I sighed and took Amelie's arm, slightly dragging her away. I took her out to a different car, as the other one was crashed.

I turned on the car and after several tries at reversing and getting to the road, I made it.

"You really are a bad driver." Amelie said. I sighed dramatically.

"Of course I'm not! I just need some time to get used to it." I said, going faster. I wanted to get back to town quickly.

"Myrnin?" Amelie asked after a while.

"Yes my dear?"

"Did you have someone with you?" She asked. I thought and remembered Claire.

"Um... No."

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. So very sorry this chapter took a while D: I hope it was good and any ideas put them in your review <strong>

**Review and Thanks!**


	20. Chapter Ninteen

Oliver's point of view

I placed back back and forth. I had heard from one of the guards Myrnin had gone off in search of Amelie. That was 3 hours ago. Where was _she?_

I sat down on one of the chairs but got up again. I couldn't sit down, I couldn't stop moving. I went to the window. No cars coming in or out. They could have come back when I wasn't looking but knowing Myrnin it wasn't likely. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Worried about me?" I spun around and pinned Amelie to the wall.

"When did you get in?" I demanded.

"Maybe a few minutes ago." Amelie replied.

"You left."

"And I have returned. No need to worry now." Amelie said. I glanced at the floor then back up.

"_Why _did you leave in the first place?"

"I don't think I was thinking straight-"

"No you weren't." I cut in.

"But... When the machine is finished I have to know something. It's part of the reason I left." Amelie freed one of her wrists from against the wall. I kept hold of her other one, in case she wanted to do a disappearing act again.

"What is it?"

"Will you use the machine on me?"

"Of course. You never ran away and you didn't up and leave to visit Claire or Myrnin whenever you wanted."

"Your forgetting; I have never ran a town before. Well, not like this. It was just... pressure. I will be fine now." Amelie said, looking me in the eyes. Even like this, when she doesn't exert any power, you can still feel it. It makes you want to submit.

"Are you sure? Because last time you said that you disappeared off somewhere for 5 hours." Amelie nodded.

"It won't happen again. I promise." Amelie said and got her other wrist free and I stared at her for a moment, trying to decide whether she is telling the truth, when she moved and I was against the wall.

"You can't keep doing this. And the machine can't go unused forever." I said, twisting my wrists to get free, but Amelie had a firm grip.

"I'm sure Claire will find some use for it. Or someone else." She said. I managed to push her back a little and she stepped back. "To my room? Of course we cannot do it here."

"No. I need you to get back to work. I said you were busy so no-one made any appointments but I'm sure Myrnin won't keep his mouth shut." I said, tugging once but Amelie wasn't letting go.

"Well... Even if he does, it saves waiting around here for them to notice by themselves. Also you look tense and since I am stronger than you, you really have no choice." Amelie said, tightening her grip on my wrists. I stared at her and then sighed. Amelie smiled, then led me to the portal and to the hidden bedroom.

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin's point of view<span>

Well, Oliver didn't last long. I expected him to hold out longer against her charms, but he's just like the others. I shrugged.

"Have fun..." I said to maybe myself, since Oliver wasn't here. I remembered I had left Claire in Blacke and sighed. I really didn't want to go back there and collect her then come back. It seemed a waste of kinetic energy.

I went into the office, after Amelie and Oliver had left to look for anything I could use to call anyone in Blacke and see whether they can drive Claire back. No doubt she may hate me when she finds out I left her behind but maybe I could say that they was a emergency and I had to leave quickly.

I shrugged. I dug through the drawers and found Amelie's phone and through going through my mind on how to work these things, I looked through the telephone and found Morley. I stood by, but the mini machine wasn't doing anything. I tapped Morley's name then the telephone did something and made the strange _ring ring _sound.

Then it stopped and it sounded like someone was sighing on the other telephone.

"Amelie, I know you must be calling for a reason or something, but I have a shouting human to deal with. Could you call back later?" I smirked.

"No, you can't. That there... Where you are is my human and I would like her back but I am far too busy to come and get her. Could you maybe bring her back to Morganville?" I asked. I had to admit it seemed strange I was taking to this little machine.

"Myrnin... And no, however "busy" you are, I'm sure you could spend time to come and get your human."

"Amelie ordered it." I said.

"Yeah right." He sighed again. "Fine to stop her shouting I'll send someone to you." Morley said then the machine made a continuous buzzing sound. I shrugged and pressed the red button, which I had learned from Claire.

So, that was Claire sorted out. Now I'm bored. I wonder what Amelie and Oliver are doing... Most probably something I am not old enough for probably, judging by the way they were talking.

Maybe I could save Oliver from the clutches Amelie?... Hmm, that wouldn't be tormenting him or making fun of him then... but I could do that later.

First, I needed to find out where she lives. Amelie before didn't tell me and Amelie now definitely won't. It's not like I would keep bursting in, interrupting her. But this was important. I was bored.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is short, but the next shall be more interesting! Also I know I haven't updated in like either a few days or weeks mainly because of Christmas but now I am here I have written 3 chapters! :O They shall go up when I get a review :) Or 2...<strong>

**So REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Oliver's point of view

Watching Amelie sleeping after our "session" was one of my personal achievements. I had to convince her to sleep, or rest at least, because she was sure I would leave, or make her go back to how she was.

I got up, silently and put on my trousers and shirt then left. I went to the Glass House and knocked on the door. The Glass boy answered.

"Where's Claire?"

"Why? Last I heard she was with Myrnin." He said. I internally growled at Myrnin. Knowing him, he had probably left her somewhere.

"Did she say when she would be back?" I asked. Michael shook her head.

"No, didn't say. Just that she was with Myrnin, looking for Amelie." Michael said and closed the door. I rubbed my head and considered looking for her, but I had better things to do.

Walking down Lot Street and getting to the road, with the shops, I saw a car entering town. It was a vampire car, judging by the black tinted windows. It drove down and parked beside me. Inside was none other than Claire. I opened the door and grabbing her arm, I pulled her out. I nodded to the driver and shut the door then took Claire into Common Grounds and my office. I closed the door and let go turning to her.

"Is the machine ready?"

"Yeah. The lights are flashing, which means that it still has her memories. Also can you not grab my arm so tight, next time?" Claire asked.

"Where is it? It's about time Amelie went back to her usual self." I said.

"Um... At home. But maybe we could teach her-" I grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"We have waited long enough. You give the machine to me and I'll use it on her. That's the end. You've seen what she's like before Morganville and now she has to go back." I said, dragging her to the car, opening the door and pushing her in. I got in the driver's side and turned the car on and drove to the Glass House.

"But she loves you more, like this, doesn't she? She is much nicer and Myrnin loves her this way."

"Enough. She will go back to the way she is. She can't be Founder in her current state." I said and slowed the car as I pulled up to the Glass House. I got out and opened the door and dragged Claire and dragged her to the front door. "Open it." Claire stared at me then opened the door.

"I will get it. I don't think Michael will-"

"Let me in." I demanded.

"No." Claire said and closed the door. I growled and punched the door. She could be altering the device, or hiding it somewhere and saying she can't find it... _Stop it. _I thought. I waited outside and the door opened and Claire held out the device. I took it.

"Thanks. You better not have done anything to it." I said and walked off to the car. I sat in the car for a moment, looking at the machine. The light flashes slowly and I think over what I am about to do. I was adamant when Claire was here but now I'm not sure. The "sessions" I haven't had ever and I worry whether Amelie would remember that.

I made up my mind. I had to get Amelie back to how she was. I started the car and drove away. I arrived at Founder's Square and went to Amelie's office then made a portal to where she had taken me. I stepped through and saw Amelie still sleeping. That made it easier; she wouldn't escape or something and I wouldn't have to talk to her about it.

I walked silently to the bed and looked at the machine's screen. I pressed different options until I got to where it did the memory taking/giving back. I saw the year it was set to: 100 years. I'm sure I would have severely injured or maybe killed Claire for the mess she created. All to make sure that her previous boyfriend didn't get killed.

I pressed the option that said 'Return Memories' and pointed at Amelie's head. Just then Amelie stirred and I pressed the button. The light beamed from the device and momentarily blinded me then it disappeared. I opened my eyes and looked at Amelie.

XOXOXOXO

Amelie's point of view

What was that blinding light? I rubbed my eyes and looked around. What was I doing here? I sensed someone behind me and turned.

Oliver stood there, watching me.

"Oliver, what are you doing here? More to the point, what am I doing here?" I asked, looking around my room. I go here when I wish to be alone, with no distractions.

"Amelie... I'm going to ask some questions, but it's only to make sure... Something has worked." Oliver said. I faced him.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you you know your the Founder?" Oliver asked. What was he talking about? He had been here long enough.

"Of course. Why are you asking this?" I asked.

"Do you know who Claire Danvers is?" Oliver asked. I nodded. "Michael Glass? Eve, Shane Collins?"

"Oliver, why are you asking me this? You have been here long enough." I asked. Oliver grabbed my hand. _What... _I thought.

"How long have I been here?" Oliver asked.

"7 months." I attempted to pull my hand out of his grip, but it only tightened when I gave him my answer.

"7 months? Are you sure? Do you know who Myrnin is? Do you know I own a coffee shop?" Oliver asked, giving me a string of questions.

"Oliver, are you alright? Why are you asking me so many questions? And please let go of my hand." I said, pulling away again.

"Do you remember... Never mind. Do you know about... Us? Like the relationship? Answer me." Oliver said, not in a demanding tone but close to it.

"Careful with your tone. And I think I know... Or it could have been a dream... How long have I asleep?" I asked, my mind hazy on details.

"You haven't been dreaming. Do you know what we have been doing in here?" Oliver asked. I have had enough of the questions.

"Oliver, enough. Either give me a reasons for all the questions or let go of my hand and leave. I need to dress." I said. Oliver stared at me, for a moment, then kissed me. It lasted for a second then I pushed him away with my free hand. "What are you doing?"

Finally, Oliver let go and made a portal and went through it. The portal slammed shut. I was really quite puzzled by his behaviour; mostly him just missing me like that. I got up and went to my mirror.

What had I been doing? My night dress was a crumpled and although my hair was not completely messy, a brush was needed. I brushed my hair then got into a light blue trousers and a top with a jacket. I checked my appearance in the mirror then, satisfied, I went through the portal into my office.

The office was a mess. Papers lay everywhere and furniture was overturned. The desk lay on its side and everything on it was everywhere. I was speechless for my moment then... Bizzie? I think that's her name. She came in and righted the furniture and picked up the papers.

"So sorry, Founder. It was Oliver; he came through the portal then he just vented his anger on everything. I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't." Bizzie said. I had to ask her name. Why has I forgotten it? I felt I should be able to remember.

"It's fine... Bizzie. Oliver and I had a argument. He didn't take it well of course." I said. I noticed her expression when I paused on her name. "Anything the matter?"

"No. No, Founder. Sorry. I'll be going." She said and put the papers on the desk and righted the rest of the furniture then left. I went to my chair and sat down. This must be because I pushed him away when he missed me or the amount of questions he asked me.

A vampire came in. He was a bodyguard by the looks of him. Unlike Bizzie, I had no idea what his name was.

"Are you okay, Founder? You weren't hurt?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." I said. "Where is Oliver?"

"He stormed out of here. A few of us, could find him for you?" The bodyguard asked.

"I think he needs to calm down a bit." I said. I hadn't noticed before, but my throat felt like it was burning. "Would you mind getting me a drink?"

"Not at all, Ma'am." He said. He bowed and left the room.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Myrnin's point of view

I stood in the alley by a clothes shop. After Claire had been dropped off I saw Oliver dragging her into Common Grounds. I went in after them and sat at the back, out of sight unless Oliver looked in my direction. I wanted to hear what they were talking about, but Oliver could maybe smell me and I was just following him around today. I had given up the idea of locating Amelie. She would come out of hiding soon.

After a while, Claire was dragged out again by Oliver. It seemed like he was urgent to get somewhere. I followed him. Guessing where he was going I beat him to the Glass House and hid around the side. The car came a minute later and Oliver got out then dragged Claire out.

He dragged her to the front door. "Open it." He said. I must admit he is being forceful with Little Claire. I hope he remembers she is delicate; he could break her bone and bruise her arm.

"I will go in. I don't think Michael will-"

"Let me in!" Oliver said, in a demanding voice.

"No." Claire said and closed the door. My, Claire w as s getting quite bossy. Oliver punched the door. I did please me to see him like this. I heard a sound behind me. Someone was coming out. I had to decide whether to leave or stand here, looking suspicious. The door opened and closed and I looked back. I must have missed what Oliver wanted and whatever it was, he held it in the hand out of view. He got in the car and stayed there for maybe a 2 minutes then he drove off.

"Myrnin? What are you doing here?!" Claire asked.

"Hello Claire. How nice to see you." I said. Curiosity was getting the better of me; I wanted to know what Oliver had.

"You left me in Blacke." She said.

"You weren't there for long. Plus, I had to get Amelie back. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to follow Oliver." I said, walking away.

"I um..." She started. I stopped and turned around.

"What is it? Actually, what did you give him? What did he come here for?" I asked, walking up to her.

"He, um... Wanted the device. He's going to give Amelie her memories back." She said. Sadness and another negative feeling replaced curiosity.

"And you didn't do anything? You didn't think of not to give it him?" I asked.

"He's a vampire, Myrnin! What did you expect me to do?"

"Your in a Founder House! He couldn't get in! I'm guessing you want her to go back to normal since you so readily handed it over." I said and crossed my arms.

"I didn't know whether the protections had been put back up, last time he came in. I didn't want to risk it." Claire said. I shook my head.

"I'm wasting time." I said and without another word and I ran to Founder's Square and ran up to Amelie's office. I saw her personal bodyguard leave and stopped him.

"Is Amelie in there?" I asked.

"No." He asked and shook his arm off. I went into her office and the guard was right. I wished Amelie had trusted me enough, to show me where she went. Oliver was probably already there. I already missed Amelie's friendlier personality and openness.

I sighed and went out and went up the corridor and sat down. Maybe she would come out?

It seemed like ages before something happened. I felt the energy of a portal opening and closing then I heard bangs and the sound of papers. More bangs and clatters followed then Oliver left the office and rushed outside. I frowned.

What was that about? Didn't the machine work? A flutter of hope materialized, but I squashed it. Maybe it was because either Amelie didn't accept his advances anymore, or ... I don't know. So many things get Oliver angry, it's like you have to creep around him. Not that I ever have. The desk woman got up and went into the office. I felt the portal again; this time it must be Amelie. I got up and went to the office but didn't walk in.

"So sorry, Founder. It was Oliver; he came through the portal then he just vented his anger on everything. I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't." The woman said. I scoffed. Maybe this was why she kept her job; lying to the Founder was never a good thing... Though I had tuned out for quite a while so I didn't know exactly.

"It's fine... Bizzie. Oliver and I had a argument. He didn't take it well of course." Amelie said. A pause. "Anything the matter?"

"No. No, Founder. Sorry. I'll be going." The woman said. I heard the rustling of paper and her righting whatever had been thrown around, then she left. Amelie's personal bodyguard came in next.

"Are you okay, Founder? You weren't hurt?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Amelie said. "Where is Oliver?"

"He stormed out of here. A few of us, could find him for you?" The bodyguard asked.

"I think he needs to calm down a bit." Amelie said. "Would you mind getting me a drink?"

"Not at all, Ma'am." He said. He left the room. Now was my chance. I walked in and closed the door. Amelie looked up.

"Hello Myrnin." Amelie said.

"Hello Amelie. How are you?" I asked.

"Well... I'm not sure. I woke up in my room with my night gown I don't remember wearing. Before thst, there was this blinding light. The. Oliver kept asking me questions and then he kissed me." Amelie said. "I pushed him away but then he left and had a tantrum in my office it looked like."

"Mind if I ask questions?" I asked. I had a theory...

"Yes I do mind. I have a headache and need a drink." Amelie said, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her head.

"How long has Morganville been around?" I asked.

"I said I mind. Please don't ask questions." Amelie said.

"I need to know. Don't get mad, but Claire experimented on you. It's what I am guessing caused the gaps in your memory." I said.

Amelie stared at me for a moment. "Right. Claire's only 16 and she has only been here 3 months... I think. I don't think she would do that." Amelie said. I blinked. That was entirely wrong. Claire was 17, almost 18 she keeps telling me and has been here for a year.

"That may be incorrect. Claire's 17 and she has been here for a year." I said.

"Please stop this. Your making this headache worse." Amelie said.

"I'm sorry but it's true. Also what you don't remember is that you and Oliver have been... Consummating." I said. Amelie looked at me.

"What?"

"In the bedroom. It's how humans make babies." I said, not wanting to say the actual word... It'll give me time to make an exit, when she figures it out.

"Oh my..." Amelie said. "Um..." Amelie held her head, looked down, then up. Crimson was flickering in her eyes. "Why can't I remember?! I should and I can't. Myrnin what did you do?" She demanded. I had been slowly backing away and by now I was near the door.

"I didn't do anything. Blame Claire, she started this and blame Oliver for taking advantage. I did warn him." I said. The door opened and her bodyguard came in holding a cup of blood. He put it down on her desk.

"I should know what you name is, shouldn't I?" Amelie asked. The guard nodded. "Our changed my mind. Get Oliver here. Now. And Claire Danvers." The bodyguard nodded, bowed and left.

Amelie drank the blood and sat there in silence for a while. I stood there, not knowing what to do.

I came to the conclusion that I shouldn't be here, when Oliver and Claire show up.

"I will be going now, Amelie. Call for me, if you request me." I said and walked out of the door and made a hasty exit for the door.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Claire's point of view

I was at home, watching TV, with Shane upstairs sleeping, as he didn't get much last night and Eve and Michael out working or something. The front door knocked and watching the last part of the movie, Jurassic Park, I got up and opened the door.

"The Founder wants to see you. Don't be late." Gerard said.

"I'm, okay. I'll just write a note." I said, going into the kitchen and writing a note on a piece of paper saying the Founder wanted me. Then I got my coat and followed Gerard outside. I got in the car and Gerard drove to Founder's Square and parked. I got out and followed him into the building and up the stairs then down the corridor. My nerves grew with every step. Did she remember anything from before?

Gerard got to the door of Amelie's office and opened it, waving me in. I walked and he closed the door behind me. Amelie was sorting out papers on her desk and looked up.

"Claire, hello." She said. I looked around and saw someone's leg sticking out from under a curtain. I gasp and covered my mouth trying not scream. Amelie followed my gaze then looked back at me. "Don't worry about him. It's only so we can talk in peace."

"O-Okay t-then." I stammered out.

Amelie brought a seat from over by the door and gestured for me to sit. I did. The machine had obviously worked then. The other Amelie wouldn't have a possibly _dead person _or staked vampire in the office. Amelie sat down behind the desk.

"Now then. Myrnin said your the cause of the gaps in my memory. Care to elaborate?"

"Um..." I began. _Did _the machine work? "Well... this was a while ago..."

"How long?" Amelie asked.

"Well... 3 weeks. I only did it to protect Shane!" I said quickly before she could say or do anything.

"Shane? And what did I do, for you to cause this mess?" Amelie asked.

"Well... there was this guy. He was going around killing vampires and tried to kill you, then the guy looked like Shane and Shane came and you thought that Shane had done it and was going to kill him." I said. "I didn't look at the settings, it was meant to be set before the whole thing happened but it went back further..." I explained quickly.

Amelie was quiet for a moment. I looked down and bit my lip. "How long?"

"O-One hundred years..." I said, quietly.

"And during my memory loss Oliver..." Amelie started then stopped. I guessed what she saying, it wasn't good.

"I'm really sorry, this is all my fault. I'll get the machine fixed as soon possible." I said and going to stand up.

"You use that machine on me, and you won't have to worry about that anymore." Amelie said. I looked up at her.

"You mean you'll... K-Kill me?" I stammered.

"I think you have caused enough mess as it is. Let's not make it worse." Amelie said. I nodded and looked down again. "You can go now. And take this with you." Amelie put my device on the device. I took it and hurried out of the room.

* * *

><p><span>Oliver's point of view<span>

The pain was nearly unbearable when Amelie took the stake out. I rolled over to my side and it took a few moments to get to my feet. Myrnin had warned me that it would end badly when she found out, but that imbecile didn't have to have to tell her!

"Get up." Amelie said. I hauled myself to my feet and leaned against the wall. "I'm guessing you heard what Claire had to say?"

"If you won't let her fix it, the memories won't come back. They didn't the first time." I said.

"And the first time you decided to sleep with me and hope I didn't remember." Amelie said.

"You-" I paused, thinking of another word that wouldn't get me staked again. "Were persistent." I said. "I did protest."

"I'm sure you did." Amelie said. "Then I pushed you away after you tried to kiss me and then you decided to wreck my office."

"I was angry." I said. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Were you in Claire's plan?"

"Of saving her boyfriend? Of course not! I wanted her to get the thing fixed and get you back to normal as fast as possible." Why she thought I even remotely want to save the boy, is beyond me.

"I have headache. Just tell me why you did it." Amelie asked. I had to tell her, the stake could come later.

"Because I love you. I always have." I said, stepping towards her.

"Stay where you are." She said and I stopped. "You could have kept your trousers on."

"Heat of the moment." I said. Amelie rubbed her head. I walked towards her and glared at me but I didn't stop. "I just needed to say that. Please don't stake me." I lifted her hand kissed it. Obviously she wasn't ready to forgive me yet because she crushed my hand. I groaned in pain.

"When I tell you to stop moving, you _stop moving. _I may have given you consent before, but of course I had amnesia then. I would never had done it. So don't think saying 'I love you' and a kiss on my hand will sort things out." She said and crushed my hand again and the let go. "Leave. Or you may find a stake in your chest."

I stared at Amelie for a moment, until I saw the briefest flicker of red in her eyes, then I left, closing the door behind me.

I flexed my healing hand and thought _I am going to kill Myrnin. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! After my story writing spree of 3 chapters in a row here is the next one!<strong>

**Hope you enjoy and review!**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Sorry for the long update, I had very little inspiration but after writing a really bad short story I had ideas :D So here it is I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Claire's Point of View**

Back home at the Glass House, I sat in my room with the device beside me. Something had gone wrong and it hadn't brought all her memories back. She was remembering stuff but forgetting others and she wouldn't be getting them back anytime soon unless I did something. Whether or not it would get me killed. You can't have a Founder with partial amnesia.

So my mind made up, I got the device and put it on my desk and went through the options to see what had or (hadn't) been pressed. I didn't see anything on any of the screens so the problem must be inside. Something I missed, when I was piecing it back together. I needed my screwdriver. I looked on my desk and in my draws but couldn't find it. I sighed. I must have left it at Myrnin's... Or he took it. I thought. I sighed and putting the device in my bag I went to Myrnin's lab.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oliver's Point of View**

I had one thing on my mind; kill Myrnin. He was the one who couldn't couldn't keep his mouth shut and made Amelie possibly hate me. I kept to the shadows until I arrived at the Day House and went down the alley, slamming open the door and going down the steps.

"Do you mind not slamming the door? It has very weak hinges and-" I threw him across the room before he could start his ramble.

"I would just like to say thank you for not keeping your mouth shut." I growled.

Myrnin got up and dusted himself off. "Well your welcome, but by that tone of voice you are not thankful. She shouldn't be kept in the dark and she would only be more mad at you, when she finally remembered." I pushed him against the wall and grabbed hold of his neck.

"She wouldn't remember! She would just think it was part of her dream!" I squeezed harder and didn't notice he was struggling to get my hand off him. "I got staked because of you. She hates me and I'm her second in command. She could exile me. All because of _you_ and the Danvers girl. You and your stupid and useless machines!" I threw him to the floor and grabbed his neck but he managed to me off.

"Your only mad, because I told her about you two being in bed. She reacted appropriately to being told that." I growled and pushed harder to break Myrnin's grip so I could crush his windpipe. I heard footsteps but no-one was going to stop me. He should have been dead long ago. "Amelie values me more than you. She would possibly exile or kill you if you killed me."

"Shut up!" I used my other hand to throttle him, but Myrnin caught that one. Then I found myself pushed off him and held against the wall. When the haze cleared, I saw that Amelie was holding me.

"Myrnin's right. I would kill you. He did the right thing telling me. Now stop this." After a hate filled glare in the imbeciles direction I nodded and Amelie let me go. I saw Claire at the stairs. It was her whose footsteps I heard. "Now what is this about? Apart from Myrnin telling me what I needed to know."

"He wanted to keep it a secret and hope you wouldn't remember." Myrnin said. I took a step towards him but Amelie pushed me back.

"Stay. And is this true?"

Taking a breath I didn't need, I nodded. "I was hoping Claire could fix this, without you having to know. I did try to persuade her to work quicker."

"I have had enough of your tantrums. First my office and then you try to kill Myrnin. Get over it. If I find out you have done something similar then I will punish you, second in command or not." Amelie said firmly. I nodded.

"What about Claire? She started this whole mess in the first place." I said.

"I will deal with her. Now leave, I don't care where just leave this place and don't come back." Amelie said. I stared at her then glared at Myrnin and walked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Myrnin's Point of View**

Well, I hate Oliver more now. Dropping Claire into this. I had hoped Amelie would just forget but Oliver had to remind her.

"Are you alright, Myrnin?" Amelie asked.

"Of course. I'm touched you care about me so much."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have come to your rescue."

"Were you passing by or did Claire run all the way to you?" I wondered how she got here so fast.

"I was passing by. I was going to the cafe then Claire stopped me." Amelie said then looked over to little Claire.

"Amelie, Claire really only did it, to protect her boyfriend and it was 3 or so weeks ago. Would you care not to punish her? I do need her to come to work." I pleaded. I could see Amelie thinking and Claire looked ever so nervous. Then Amelie sighed.

"Fine, but she doesn't get off lightly. You do not field test your inventions on me. If you do I will have a severe punishment." Amelie said, firmly to Claire. She nodded. "Will the gaps disappear? I have forgotten my bodyguards name and I am sure I know Bizzie's name but I can't be sure."

"Well to avoid anymore complications, I could just tell them to you. Or Claire could fix the device and test it on someone then if it works she could make the gaps disappear." I suggested.

"I would say the first idea but I am not getting everyone in to say there names. Claire, find someone to test it on, and make sure it works fully, before coming to me. Understand?" Amelie asked. Claire nodded. "Right. Well, I have to get back to my office and sort some things out. Clear up your mess." She said then walked out.

"Well, Claire clear up. As Oliver said, you caused this." I said and went to another part of the lab to continue what I was doing before getting strangled.

**Please review!**


End file.
